Awakening
by Otaku32
Summary: CHAP. 22 IS UP! What happened after vash picked up a wounded knives and walked away on that fated morning of their meeting? Here's the continuation.
1. Healing

~Disclaimer here, I do not own any of the Trigun characters, as much as I'd love to say I do I do not, sadly. Oook well on with the show ne?~  
  
Btw, first time posting, YAY FIRST CHAPTER, oi, is this feeling in my gutt normal? Nooope must be the spicy stewed donuts I had, I didn't think the name sounded co sure! ~runs off~ btw enjoy!  
  
Awakening  
  
  
  
Vash~  
  
It has been a year after the incident with my brother attempting to destroy the human race, and over 30 years since the destruction of July. Yet I can still remember all of it as if it were yesterday. I am Vash, Vash the Stampede or the Humanoid Typhoon, as some have called me in the past. Come to think of it, that reward has never been lifted, that must be the reason every now and then I get a bit of trouble from outlaws or bounty hunters. I've learned to deal with it the same way I always have in the past, with a cheerful smile. Love and Peace will prosper in all affairs.  
  
Knives~  
  
It makes me sick, to see my brother sitting there, smiling to himself about all of this. He thinks its over; that peace and love has won over death and destruction. Look around you brother tell me what you see. If you say a prosperous life you're deeply mistaken, our brethren are being killed before us… destroyed by these humans as they leech off of our siblings' strength and energy, the only thing that keeps them alive, and yet you still fight to save the humans, why?? I don't understand you; don't tell me you've become a traitor! Vash…. My ways are still correct aren't they? To destroy the human race to save our brethren and create our own Eden! …. What's wrong with that? These humans will never learn, they will continue to be greedy and fight, or kill one another, they are truly inferior beings compared to us…. Why save them…. Why!?  
  
~Domino City~ A small home on the outskirts of the town.  
  
A tall lanky man enters the room where Knives had been staying to recuperate. He is described of having tall, spiked, blonde hair and trimmed handsome features. His eyes are lightly hidden behind yellow tinted sunglasses; the pools of green-blue behind the lenses are lightly tinted due to the color. He wears a long red trench coat, which hangs to his ankles, split into five tails to allow movement. Tall black boots, which seem to be laced to him with leather straps, following up to just below his knees. The boots tread is apparently made for any type of rocky or desert like terrain. His left arm appears the same as his boots, laced weirdly with the black leather strapping and missing a sleeve. Where as his right arm is quite normal, with a red sleeve covering down to his wrist, on his hands he wears a pair of black leather gloves. The tails of his coat whip lightly in the warm breeze that enters the room through an open window.  
  
Vash smiles lightly seeing that his brother has finally awoken and has sat up to acknowledge his presence. He lifts a gloved right hand to the side of his face, taking the frame of his sunglasses delicately between his index and thumb, pulling them away. He folds the glasses and slides them easily into the pocket of his trench. His eyes seem to smile seeing that his brother survived and is looking better than the rest of the time he spent recuperating. The past few weeks he's been asleep, in a death like state never wavering from his slumber. He remembers how his brother's breath was very labored and chopped as he breathed in, never seeming to get any better, but today was a good day.  
  
He silently approached his brother's bedside, deep pools of green and blue searching his brother's expression for any complications in breathing or pain that he would not mention verbally. With a glance from the corner of his eyes, he reached out and grasped a chair, sliding it noisily across the floor, to the bedside, and then taking a seat. He smiled cheerily at his brother and said "Well its good to see you're awake finally."  
  
Knives stared blankly at his brother, not fully understanding mortal emotions. As his brother spoke he managed a nod in response. He glanced towards the open window, darkened blue orbs watched as the tattered old curtains waved freely in the warm desert breeze. This planet wasn't completely a waste, sort of beautiful in its own way. He shook his head from this daze, its true in these last few days he had come to realize the beauty of life, and the warmth of human kindness, but that didn't mean he'd succumb to it just yet.  
  
He heaved a slight sigh, releasing it all so as not to bring back those thoughts, but as the breath left his lips pain wrenched up his side. He winced deeply, his face twisting in pain as he lowered a hand to his bandaged side; a bullet wound placed there had made it complicated for breathing, or movement of any kind. He growled slightly at this pain, and the soreness in his shoulder as well, he had a bit more healing to do before he could walk or move around again. Blood started to slowly seep through the bandages, staining them crimson.  
  
He glanced over his wounded body, the blankets covered the wounds taken in his upper thighs, both of them, impairing his ability to walk for the moment, but it would heal soon enough. Both of his shoulders had been shot, relatively in the same spot, also causing complications in moving his arms, but these too would heal in time. Finally a shot wound taken low to his abdomen on the left side. Any normal man would have died with the wounds he'd taken, but he wasn't a normal man, he'd walk away perfectly fine in a few days, with just scars and stiff muscles.  
  
Vash glanced quickly up to his brother's face, then shifted his gaze to his wounded side, brow furrowing with concern for his older sibling. Through all the things Knives did to the people of this planet, and to his life in general, his brother still had the right to live, still had the right to a chance to change his ways. He frowned upon noticing the blood seep through the once white bandages; he should have spared his brother that particular wound. He turned to the small table beside the bed, grasping the handle on the drawer and pulling it out. He reached inside grabbing a roll of bandages and some cleaning solution. He turned back to face his brother and reached out to help him, to change the bandages.  
  
With a growl knives lifted his other hand off the bed, to swipe viciously at Vash's helping hand. Hitting it away and muttering "I don't need your help…. I'm fine." Obviously lying about his condition as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He had lost a lot of blood with the shot wounds and it was starting to take effect on him again, he felt a bit light headed and fell back into his pillow, only to stare up at the ceiling with partially closed orbs. His blue eyes became distant as his vision blurred in and out a moment. He furrowed his brow upon feeling his brother fussing over the bandages at his side, but didn't make the move to swat him away again.  
  
He quickly began to pull away the old bandages, and with a frown realized that possibly these wounds were a little more extensive than he had thought. He quickly applied wound cleanser, to which he heard Knives give a gasp of pain followed by an angered growl. With a sigh he continued, dabbing the wound to clear it of dried blood and new blood, then taking new bandages and wrapping him up again. He sat back and watched his brother feeling his pain and feeling bad for wounding him as he did, but at least he was alive. He wondered how he could help his brother, he knew he had lost a lot of blood through the whole ordeal, and he wanted to help his brother heal faster. He thought about it a moment the smiled to himself looking down to his brother. "Hey Knives… do you think you could sit up again for me?"  
  
"What? Why would you want me to do that?" asked Knives weakly.  
  
"C'mon… you want to get out of that bed soon don't you?" said Vash happily.  
  
With a grumble Knives pushed himself to sit up again. Vash smiled slightly and helped his brother to turn and face him, so his legs were hung off the side of the bed. He then gained a serious look on his face as he began to concentrate on the type of power that coursed through his veins. He reached out grabbing his brothers' shoulders. He then lowered his head and closed his eyes, muttering under his breath "give me strength to heal my brother." He pleaded, concentrating on both life forces.  
  
Knives watched his brother curiously wondering in the back of his mind "just exactly what does he think he's doing?" He tilted his head in question, quirking a brow slightly at the one known as Vash. He watched as his brother lifted his head and grew closer to him, closing the gap between them as his forehead touched the others. Before knives had the chance to even thrust himself away, a strong force was drawn into him, a warm wave of energy washed over his body and seemed to force back the pain he was in. It healed him, replenishing his blood supply slowly as they shared contact, his eyes closed as if falling into a dream like state.  
  
Vash opened his eyes and pulled back away from his brother, that's the closest they've ever been in a long time, and it was sort of nice. He sighed slightly and relaxed a bit, releasing his brothers' shoulders. He was feeling a bit fatigued at using his energy but he knew it would pass, and that he no longer had to worry about weather or not his brother would make it, because he knew he would. With a glance back to his now asleep brother he chuckled, gently grasping his brothers' shoulders and setting him back in bed to rest a bit longer. He then stood and left the room to see how Meryle and Millie were doing with their jobs.  
  
As vash exited the home from which they all had been staying in for the past year. A large explosion racked the ground before him, making have to shift his weight to stay upright. He watched down the street as the well erupted with a geyser of crystal clear water. He smiled a bit as the water rained down on a crowd of excited townspeople. He put on his best smile and ran over to them. As he approached the crowd he danced through them, making his way to the very soaked Millie and a smiling Meryle. He was first happily greeted by Millie whom waved and shouted, "Hiya Mister Vash!!" 


	2. Gratitude

Yet another disclaimer… I don't own Trigun, nope not me, I may have a few DVD's or some toys but these characters are definitely not mine.  
  
Whelp second chapter, I thank those three people who read and reviewed, I'm doing this one solely for you! I'm taking time off in my studies for you, Yes its third period right now.  
  
  
  
As Vash approached the two he couldn't help but admire Meryl's sweet smile, it was such a nice change from her usual attitude. He couldn't help but get lost in the warmth of it; it was a lot better than feeling the heat of her anger that's for sure. Not that she didn't smile much, but it was quite the rare sight for him to see, he always ended up being the main reason she yelled all the time.  
  
When he finally reached his destination he was gathered up in Milly's arms, she was about as tall as him, and very strong for a woman, she lifted him clear off the ground and swung him around in a hug. He gave a startled yelp but succumbed to the arms and laughed slightly "H..Hey Milly way to go…" She was in complete hysterics over the success of the well.  
  
Milly wore her usual brown overalls, the knees were slightly tinted a muddy brown from crawling around in the well. The mud now was starting to harden under the warm desert sun, becoming caked into the material. The white shirt she wore under the overalls was also taking the color of the ground, splotches of dirt and sand were randomly found on her. She was a mess, but happy non-the-less; she was never one to really complain about getting dirty, not like some women. She wore a hard hat that matted her long blonde hair, making her look rather funny at first. But the happy look on her mud- smeared face was enough to make you smile.  
  
This was the type of person Milly was, she could make just about anyone around her smile, and it wasn't just because sometimes she could be a bit ditzy, but because she was kind, loving, and all around sweet.  
  
She finally realized that she was squeezing Vash too tightly when she noticed how blue in the face he got. She blinked lightly and smiled innocently placing him back on his feet then watched him worriedly as he caught his breath. She clasped her hands together and began to exclaim " Oh Mr. Vash isn't this wonderful we finally got the underground well unstuck! Now everyone can use the water!! I'm so happy!"  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck lightly and nodded " Yeah this'll be a big help to the townsfolk, I'm sure their pretty appreciative. The well's been stuck for almost a week now." He smiled up at her as Meryl stepped forward.  
  
Meryl was the shortest of the three friends, being only a few inches above five feet. This just made her more attractive, or at least to Vash it did. He watched her as she stood forward with that same pleased smile on her face that he loved so much, he only wished she'd allow herself to smile for him more often. After the incident when he realized she was basically the reincarnate of Rem, he couldn't stop thinking about her, couldn't stop coming up with things in Meryl's movements and personality, except the fact that Meryl always seems to be PMSing everyday, that tied her to be like a twin to his beloved Rem Saverem.  
  
Meryl spoke with a slight smirk "Yeah I'd say the townspeople are all very proud of our Milly, she's been helping out a lot since we moved in here." She glanced back over her shoulder at Milly as the tall blond blushed lightly and gave a salute with a chuckle in return. Just then an older man cut in "You three have done a lot for this town, I think you all deserve some credit, Meryl ever since you started helping us with some of our finacial situations business has been booming, and your friend there in the red coat has been doing his share of making sure our people were happy, protecting this town and taking care of the less fortunate. Say how is that young man you brought in? Is he doing well?"  
  
Vash glanced up at the older man; he was wearing a business type suit in a darker blue shade. His face was lined with wrinkles showing his age, his brown eyes shown with nothing but wisdom and kindness, the type of man any would want for a respectable mayor. He sported a shot beard well rounded and streaked with gray, and a bushy mustache. His eyes sparkled as he praised the three before him, getting a smile from Vash when he asked of Knives.  
  
"He's doing well sir, thanks to your hospitality." Vash answered.  
  
"Yes, what we have done for this town is merely repayment for all you have done for us." Added Meryl.  
  
"Why if its wasn't for you helping us, I'd say we'd still be out on that desert today looking for a place to call home, and I'm afraid to say that Mr. Kni…." She found that someone's hand was quickly placed over her lips as she went to mutter Knives name, she glanced down at Meryl to catch a warning in her eyes about that name, then recalled that they shouldn't use the real names of the brothers in town. She cleared her throat and pushed away Meryl's hand " I mean… well, we shouldn't talk about such sad matters, we're just glad to have helped." Nodded Milly as she spoke.  
  
  
  
Back inside the home Knives rested on his bed, he no longer felt the splitting pain in his sides, nor the feel of his own lifeblood trickling from his open wound. He furrowed his brow some as he woke slowly from the daze his brother had put him in. His cold, dark blue eyes fluttered open to half slits as his eyes took a moment to focus on the ceiling. Upon finally seeing every distinct crack in the ceiling he then glanced around the room to get something better to look at.  
  
Again his eyes averted to the flowing of the tattered old curtains from the breeze that seeped in through the open window. Then his eyes searched the whole room, there was a dresser to the right of the window, and a bed had been made on the floor nearby. He noticed that his brother's things had been set next to the bed, which still had to be made. Vash, he had spent all of the months in this room, waiting for his brother to awaken. His brother perhaps the only person he could, or would ever care for, or show some sort of empathy.  
  
He snarled and shook his head, what was Vash thinking, how could he still except him after all of the things he has done to him, all the people near and dear to him that he had destroyed right in front of Vash's eyes. Sure he didn't actually kill them with his own hands, except for that one man, but he wasn't actually related to Rem, he only set Vash up to try and find that guy, so that he could reunited with his brother, as a team again. Vash wouldn't have it of course, and ….  
  
He sat up quickly and pressed a palm to his forehead, placing the heel of his hand in the crook between his brow and bridge of his nose, then he gently pushed his finger tips forward and combed them into his bangs which were lightly matted to his forehead with sweat. He didn't deserve this, but yet his brother forgave him and let him live. He closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. Upon realizing that this no longer pained him he opened his eyes and glanced to his side, dropping his arm to let his fingers graze over the bandage. New, and he was healed, or rather, his body healed quicker, but how? Was that what Vash did when he had asked to have him sit up?  
  
He didn't understand Vash at all, the kindness towards him, even if he was his brother, he still did a lot of things to piss Vash off, to make Vash hate him enough to seek him only to end up in a fight that should have ended in his own death. Was that a plan, he thought, was that plan originally thought up just so Vash would end my life? So Vash could live peacefully, or if it were in my favor, would I have killed Vash? … Would I?  
  
He shook his head clear once more, he didn't like these thoughts, hated to think back on these things, such trivial matters, they're in the past, that's right… gone, done, over with…Sayonara….  
  
He glanced towards the door as his hands fell limply to the bed sheets on his lap, then he wondered what his brother had exactly done for him, could his legs work? He glanced down and picked up the covers then slid his legs around to the edge of the bed, with a leap of faith; he stood and to his surprise did not collapse. Sure his legs felt a bit tender, the muscles were soar, but the just needed to be used.  
  
He walked around bit, getting his legs used too being used again. Then paused in front of a tall mirror to look at his visage, frowning at the bandages and the fact that he was practically naked. He stood for a while mostly gazing at his bandages in shame. His exact copy just stared back, the once short pale blond locks were now almost as long as his brothers and hung about his face, gently brushing his cheek as he cocked his head in different directions. His upper body was lithe with a sculpted chest and what you could see from around the bandages was a stomach to match. His arms were strong and lined nicely with the usual muscular curves, and his legs were the same.  
  
Still he turned his gaze away from the sight and grumbled lightly about the wounds. He felt weakened at the sight of them, like they symbolized every bit of failure, like every life of his brothers and sisters had driven those very holes in his flesh there. It hurt his pride and crushed his spirit to have been laid up for so long. He left the mirrors gaze and headed out of his room. He wondered through the house poking his head in different rooms till he found the bathroom, a clean towel and washcloth hung over a small bar near the shower. He smiled at this, and entered the bathroom, shutting the door to draw a bath.  
  
To his dismay he found the water did not work, and with a grumble he went to leave the bathroom, only to feel a strong shudder, which toppled him back and onto the toilet. He glanced towards the door menacingly as if it were the cause of the shudder, and then glanced over as water poured from the spigot, which he had left on. He gave a smirk then adjusted the temperature for a warm bath.  
  
Shortly after his bath he emerged from the bathroom, a bit more naked now than before, sure that no one was within the walls of the home. A towel was draped over his shoulders as he lifted a hand rubbing his now short hair dry with the towel. In the bathroom were left over strands of blond which he decided to leave lay and a pair of sheers he found in the cabinets. He went back to his room in search of his usual clothing, the weird space suit which he'd acquired from one of the fallen space ships, but it was no where to be found. He grumbled and opened a drawer finding a blue colored shirt and some jeans, he quickly dressed and decided to go for a walk.  
  
End of chapter two, I hope you enjoy this, there will be more to come, so Keep Reading, and Reviewing please!. ~_^ 


	3. Thoughts

Disclaimer~ well its still the same, I don't own Trigun or the characters, I never did, and never will no matter how hard I try. But I can however make a new plot line, that's the point of fanfiction!! ~_^  
  
Authors note, uh oh looks like Knives is up and about, how will he react to all those dancing happy humans? Heh that's what the third chapter is here for, Enjoy! R&R  
  
  
  
Knives slowly began to wonder around the house again, mostly looking for something to quench his thirst, and something to get for his empty stomach. None of the pets Vash had were around to cook anything; in fact no one was around at all. He grumbled at this a bit then found the kitchen.  
  
He looked around a bit noticing some dishes were setting on the counter by the sink needing to be washed, or were they being washed and the one who was doing the chores was distracted and left them lie? He shook his head at this untidiness, then looked up at the window just above the sink. He narrowed his eyes at the sun as it lightly pierced through the glass, and he noticed that there were groups of people outside looking to be dancing around a geyser of some sort. Again he shook his head at the display, he noticed his brother and the other two vermin were there as well.  
  
He paid no mind to this and turned going for the fridge as he placed his fingers on the handle and wrapped his fingers about it, giving it a sharp tug as it came open. He poked his head in side and looked around at its content. Beer, foods of different types, he grabbed out what appeared to be part of a left over sub; he then closed the door and went to the cupboards for a glass. He poured himself some water than sat at the empty table to eat alone.  
  
He didn't mind not having company with him to eat, then this way he didn't feel like the vermin would be staring at him as he ate, eyeing him as some sort of specimen, or a freak there for their enjoyment. He took a bite of the sandwich savoring the taste of it since all he recalled eating was broth of some sort. He sipped his water and slowly ate his meal.  
  
After sometime he finished and thought to himself as his face contorted to a scowl, furrowing his brow at the window as if it had done something wrong. He thought, why was it taking them so long. He then pressed his palms to the table and pushed himself up leaving the trash there, not thinking about how this would have to make Meryl clean up after him, she was a vermin, there to do his bidding anyway. Well, do his bidding or die, though Vash probably wouldn't let him kill her anyway.  
  
Upon thinking for a moment he figured some fresh air would be good, maybe just stand on the porch and surprise his brother and the others, this way he'd be away from the vermin. There was no way in Hell he'd even get close to that group of humans, he wasn't stupid, they'd probably try to attack him in a group, and he knew well enough that vermin in groups were very good at taking care of something. He surely didn't want to be caught and tortured again. Again… He fell silent, as his eyes grew distant remembering the first several years by himself on the planet and the abuse he and his brother took. He shook his head and cleared his mind of the thoughts. That was in the past they wouldn't do it to him again.  
  
He then left the kitchen and headed for the door. His hand rose to finally rest on the knob, his fingers curling around it in a tight grasp. His hold on the doorknob only grew tighter as he tensed at the thought of all those humans, what if they came after him. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the door as if expecting it to bend at his gaze. He would just kill them before they reached him. No, that wouldn't work, not while his brother was there. He growled at himself, he was allowing his thoughts to traverse on things that didn't matter, the vermin wouldn't come near him, he would just have to keep his distance in his weaker state.  
  
So finally he got the nerve to turn that knob and walk out into the world. Immediately the warm desert air struck him, combing back through his wisps of hair and caressing his face gently. Though the air still stung, still burned into his skin, he needed to be used to the atmosphere again, the wind was betraying. He narrowed his eyes at how bright the sun seemed burning his eyes till they filled with tears. He lifted a hand to his brow to shade his orbs from the rays, also to make sure that none of the tears that had accumulated fell, but rather just washed over the orbs to replenish.  
  
He turned his cold blue gaze, which never seemed to melt no matter how hot the days got on the desert planet, and watched the vermin as they started to split up and get back to their lives, all of them soaked in the new water as other vermin in work clothes moved quickly to stop the spray and control it. Vash was very distinguishable from the rest, that red coat made him stick out like a soar thumb, Milly and Meryl were standing with him, speaking to some man, a man that looked rather important, the mayor perhaps.  
  
He kept his eyes on the small group as he moved to the edge of the porch and pressed a shoulder to the wooden beam that held up the roof. He leaned there, interested in why the mayor would be talking to the three, also at how casual everyone seemed around his brother. Was it that this town did not know of the red trench wearing Humanoid Typhoon? Or did they just accept him. He quickly put aside these matters, he was thinking entirely too much and again returned his attention to the three.  
  
  
  
Vash was involved in a light-hearted conversation with the mayor when he felt a cold presence at his back. A chill ran up his spine as the small hairs on his neck bristled from the feeling. He tried not to drop his smile; he wanted to make sure no one else was disturbed. This feeling felt familiar, a feeling of dread washed over him for a moment as he remembered exactly where it came from, and then he relaxed noticing his shoulders had been tensed.  
  
He turned his gaze away from the others and glanced around a moment, looking over his shoulder only to find someone standing on the house porch. He only did a double take to see that it was Knives. Knives was up and about already? He had truly underestimated his brothers healing capabilities. Another thing was that Knives hair was short again, and he was wearing normal clothes. He thought this was unusual because he was used to seeing his brother in that old space suit, but this was a change, not necessarily a bad change, but definitely a surprise. He was wearing something "vermin" would wear, he smirked at this a moment wondering if Knives realized this.  
  
He noticed that his brother didn't exactly seem angry, or annoyed, well maybe a bit annoyed at all the humans, but he wasn't attempting a cold gaze at him. He sighed at this no, that was the way his brothers eyes always were, even if Knives had tried to seem a bit caring through his eyes, they would still have that icy glare to them. Instead it seemed that Knives almost was lonely, he had been left alone in the room, or was it that something was bothering. No one else could see the way Knives was feeling, no, it would only be seen through a brotherly bond, strong even through all that he and Knives were put through, and what they put each other through.  
  
He smiled lightly at Knives and lifted a hand giving a slight wave, only to get a weird look from Meryl as she watched Vash wave. He could hear Meryl mutter something to him, then make a startled gasp. He blinked at this and looked to her, his brow furrowing in worry. Her eyes were drawn to Knives; apparently she too was surprised at his quick recovery. Neither of them was expecting Knives to be up already. "Yeah, it caught me off guard too Meryl." He reassured her.  
  
She gave a slight nod then added "Caught off guard sums it up nicely…"  
  
Milly smiled and looked at Meryl then Vash and gave a worried look, " Um, Mister Vash, what's wrong with Meryl?" she asked then glanced at Meryl again. This time her eye drifted beyond that and to exactly what Meryl was looking at. She placed a hand over her mouth and said "Oh, my….Its…He's awake.." She stammered as they all watched on in amazement.  
  
Vash just smiled and laughed a bit "Well, that IS my brother… Ya, know, quick healers run in the family." He chuckled at this and started in his brother's direction. Meryl just gave a look to Milly who just nodded and they both walked on after Vash.  
  
  
  
He noticed the tension in Vash's shoulders as he sensed his gaze, he gave a low chuckle at this, the baka still was unnerved by his gaze. Then as Vash spun around to gaze at him he noticed that he relaxed, and then gave a smile and wave. Typical of Vash, he always seemed to smile no matter what. He watched as he also got weird gazes from the two "pets" that had been with Vash, both women gave him startled glances. He smirked at this, it wasn't exactly cowering in his presence, but it was close enough, he could tell they were uncomfortable at how quickly he healed.  
  
He smiled lightly and pushed off the pole, sticking his hands in his pockets as his brother started to trek over to him, but his smile turned to a frown as the women followed him as well, just like pets to stay by his brother's heels. He heaved a sigh, he wasn't sure if he could stand staying with the vermin for long. But even he knew he had to rest and heal a bit longer, even if it meant putting up with THEM.  
  
Well that's it for the Third chapter; I hoped you enjoyed it as much as the others, thanks again to those who posted to the second chapter. It seems I've already got a few of you guys hooked, ready to be in it for the long haul? … Strap in folks this may be a bumpy ride!! ~_^ 


	4. Paranoia

I do not own trigun please don't sue.  
  
Gomen Nasai everyone, busy weekend, with late shift working, kept me from posting this chapter. But here it is, I'll make it up to you, I swear. *Hands out bags of donuts, lounge chairs and free drinks of any kind.*  
  
Vash, who sits in the audience for the time being, tries to get two bags of donuts or more, and some wild turkey, notices this and takes one bag away and hands him some water "Sorry plant boy no can do, no one is getting drunk while reading my fics," receives a pout from Vash.  
  
Ok ok now for the fic. *Pushes Vash backstage while he's scarfin' donuts*  
  
  
  
When Vash finally reached the porch, he placed a firm gloved hand on the post near him and smiled lightly up at his brother. In return he saw that Knives merely gave a light smile, but quickly averted his gaze. Vash furrowed his brow some at his brother's glare, and then glanced back over his shoulder to see the two women stop in their tracks at the cold gaze they received from Knives. Vash merely shook his head and looked back at his brother.  
  
"Is that the sort of thanks you give them Knives...?" Vash asked.  
  
Knives merely glanced back down at his brother and frowned "They don't deserve my thanks, besides, I never asked for their help, in fact I could have healed faster with out them. It was the vermin's fault it took me so long to get back on my feet. " He snarled and gave a sideways glance to Meryl and Milly.  
  
Vash shook his head again "No, that's not true and you know it, you needed their care as much as you needed me to pick you up off that desert and carry you here. You would have never made it had it not been for them." He gave his brother a serious look, not liking the way he was treating the girls.  
  
Knives merely chuckled at this "Brother, have you forgotten, we are survivors, I would have recovered… and…" but before he could finish he was cut off by Vash.  
  
"You would have taken a decade or more to recover, that is if you could have carried yourself off the sand and towards your ship, which was too far away, you would have died slowly out in the desert, or if you went for a town because you were desperate the people my already have known about you and you would have been killed there, or maybe even …" then it was Vash's turn to be cut off.  
  
"That's enough! … I don't want to hear this bull shit Vash! You know damn well they are frightened of me; I'm telling you they did something to hinder my recovery! You saw how they reacted to me; they weren't expecting me to be out of bed yet! I'm telling you they planned this!" His words were coated with a type of venom as he rambled on about them.  
  
Vash clenched his fists " That's ludicrous… you were weakened, you wasted a lot of energy during our fight, so it took you longer to recover that's all. Now stop speaking nonsense."  
  
Knives shook his head and laughed slightly as he brought a hand up to rest on his forehead, his palm pressed to his skin. "They've blinded you already it seems," he drops his hand and becomes serious "They are playing with your mind Vash, making you believe what they want! Twisting you to their will, their planning something against us I know it."  
  
Vash dropped his head some as his shoulders tensed at his brother's words "No Knives I know for a fact that these people would not do that to us, I trust them! Stop being so damn paranoid!" He lifted his gaze to his brother, he felt like striking him, knocking some sense into him, but it wasn't his way, not usually. He advanced some and now stood beside his brother on the wooden porch.  
  
Meryl just stared on at the two as they argued; she was beginning to feel her shoulders tense, which in reaction her back slowly began to tighten as well. She didn't like when the two brothers fought, it could go just about anywhere, and she wasn't feeling up to dodging bullets just after the day had started so well.  
  
  
  
Meryl couldn't take the verbal beating she and Milly were receiveing, so she gathered up her courage and spoke out as she stepped forward into the space Vash was standing "Look Vash, let it go, its ok if Knives wants to be a ungodly prick and not thank us, see if I care, oh and Knives if you didn't want our help then I'd think you don't want it now, so, from now on you fend for yourself." With that she walked past the two, followed closely behind by Milly and entered the house.  
  
Milly tensed greatly as Meryl proceeded to bitch at Knives, it was frightening, Knives could do many things to show his anger towards them and to reinforce his 'superiority' but then she also remembered Vash, Vash wouldn't let Knives touch them and she found herself relaxing a bit.  
  
Once inside Milly bent low and whispered to Meryl "Do you think that was wise Meryl?"  
  
Meryl gave a nod as she went to their room and stooped to pick up the laundry "Well, if he wants to live here and not be grateful for the things we do for him, then he can take care of himself, and I'm sure he's a big boy and can take things into his own hands." She left the room and picked up Vash's laundry as well, but didn't touch knives things. Then proceeded to leave the room and walk through the house.  
  
Milly swallowed some "But, Meryl, you can't be sure how he'd take things into his own hands. He may try to kill us for this, or destroy the house, or the whole city!" She exclaimed a bit intimidated.  
  
Meryl shook her head " Vash can handle it if Knives decides to get uppity… don't worry yourself."  
  
  
  
Vash stood amazed as Meryl coolly took hold of the situation and put in her two cents, words that most likely would piss Knives off beyond repair. He frowned at this as he thought 'and I bet she'll want me to deal with him and calm him down for that' with a sigh he nodded some and prepared to do just that. He admired Meryls courage, its one of the traits he'd always liked in her, she was stronger than most.  
  
He turned to watch Knives reaction, and sure enough he got the coldest gaze he'd ever seen in his eyes, they burned but in that same effect were meant to freeze a person in their tracks with fear of what his rage would unleash. He glanced to his brother's hands, one clenched tightly at his side as the other started to reach for his gun, HIS GUN!!!!  
  
Vash had missed the fact that Knives had picked up his gun and came outside with it at his hip. He quickly maneuvered around and placed a firm hand on Knives', then lifted his azure gaze to meet his brother's icy blue, glaring back at him as he warned " Don't even try …"  
  
Knives merely stared in his brother's eyes, glaring fully at him now, what was Vash thinking, how could he expect to let that wench get away with what she had said to him! But he calmed and released his weapon "Fine, I do not need this, that pet of yours is worthless Vash, She'll regret speaking against me in such a tone…" He narrowed his eyes some and turned heading into the house and storming off to his room. From inside you could hear a strong slam of the door.  
  
Vash simply winced at this as his brother vented, he couldn't get into his room for a while, he probably wouldn't be allowed in the room all night for that matter, he'd probably have to sleep in the living room on the floor or something. He sighed and went to go inside, only to be half ran over by a busy Meryl with her arms full of clothes, Milly came right after her with the same things.  
  
He smiled some "Going to do the laundry I see.."  
  
Milly with a smile " Yup, that we are Mr. Vash."  
  
Meryl chimes in sounding a bit worried "Did you sort things out with Knives then?"  
  
Vash raised a brow some and laughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head "Well, sorta, but I really don't think he'll calm down for a while, I'll be monitoring him for a while." He sighs and drops his hand.  
  
Meryl shakes her head and trys to sound tough "Oh not like I'm worried about him Vash, but if you feel the need to monitor him that's fine."  
  
Vash continues, "Yeah, it seems as though I may be sleeping in the living room tonight, I doubt he'll let me in the room."  
  
Meryl nods " Yeah I guess your right… good luck Vash." With that she walks away with Milly close behind.  
  
Vash watches them leave and nods some "Yeah… I'll be needing it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vash: well that's all folks!  
  
Yes vash, *sigh* well, that's the forth chapter for you, I'll try to get the fifth up ASAP. R&R!! 


	5. Not seeing eye to eye

No Trigun ownership here. …………. *Glances around* nope …Still no sign of Trigun ownership.  
  
Gomen Nasai (sorry) oi, its been really hectic here at home, what with finals and end of school stuff, but from now on I hope that there will not be any other reasons why my chapters should not be posted sooner. So here's Chapter 5!  
  
Knives paced his floor furiously, the nerve of that vermin! What was she thinking talking to a superior being like that! She almost certainly treated his brother the same way, how could Vash put up with that sort of abuse. He frowned at the word, yes abuse… Vash had let so many people take advantage of him, abuse him beyond anything civilized. It was sickening what these humans did to people they could twist in their loathsome grasp.  
  
He fumed a bit more, something had to be done about them, and they either had to be destroyed, or left behind, unless they could be trained. The stubbornness of that woman told him that she wouldn't be easily controlled. Would he want her around to begin with? Not likely.  
  
He would have to persuade his brother into leaving them behind for some other reason, some good reason, and a sound reason, that he could believe was the truth in the matter. Then once they were away from the city, and he had time to get away from his brother, he'd call forth the angel arm and destroy the town. He smirked some as he thought, yes start the eradication of the humans from this planet all over again.  
  
It was foolish of his brother to think he'd just suddenly turn soft on the race and give them a chance. Though, he had given them a chance, a year to see their ways, but did that do any difference? No! Of course not, they couldn't be changed. So it was time to take up his position of dominance again and start the destruction of mankind from the beginning. Now all he needed to do was get more Gung-Ho Guns.  
  
He finished venting and sat on his bed, crossing one leg over the other with his ankle touching his knee. He placed a hand on his ankle and the other cupped his chin as he stared out the window and thought how to go about gathering up his followers, and finding another right hand man. He wasn't sure he could persuade Vash in to helping him, in fact he was almost sure he couldn't, it had failed before why would it work now. Especially since his brother was so… attached to his pets. Once rid of them, maybe, maybe he could twist his brother into helping him.  
  
  
  
Vash walked around the house a bit, he kept cautiously glancing towards the door to his brothers room waiting for something to explode, anything to rack the house, a crash, a thud, a gunshot… anything! But surprisingly nothing came, and he felt a bit relieved at this, at least his brother's temper had cooled down significantly over the past year.  
  
He knew it was a long shot in making his brother see his way of things. But he was hoping, with the help of the girls, that he could show his brother what most humans were like. Maybe eventually start traveling again and show him just how much of the human race were kind hearted and only wanted to live in peace. That most of the race wasn't destructive. That just the small percentage of humans, who had been corrupted, and driven mad to the point of hating others because of their peaceful lives, to be pushed so far as to destroy others for revenge, revenge of something those innocent people never even committed.  
  
He knew his brother was one of those people; he wasn't much different than the rest. He also knew that since he had brought his brother here to live with humans, a sort of ache had developed in his visage. He could see the grimace that he had tried to hide. He knew why, the memories of their first few weeks on this planet hadn't been good ones, and this was what his brother was constantly reminded of. He could see it, though Knives tried desperately to hide it under the ice that was ever present in his gaze.  
  
His brother wasn't the person he made himself out to be; he knew that his brother could be kind and caring. He had seen it; he'd always seen it, Knives always fought to protect him. He could use this, strengthen this so that his brother could see the error of his ways, and maybe even become just as protective over the humans as Knives had been for him.  
  
He sighed at this, yes this was a VERY long shot, and it would be tough to melt through the complex layers of ice he'd shaped over his heart and soul. He was still confident; he would try his best to convince his brother that destroying the humans on this planet was pushing it too far.  
  
Now all he had to figure out, was how he was going to get back in the room, he wanted his stuff back, he'd forgotten that he'd left his blanket, pillow and clothes in that room as well. He walked towards the door gathering his strength and swallowed a bit as his hand rose to the door. His fingers curling into a fist he swung at the door. Just then the doorknob turned, but not in time for Vash to stop his traveling fist.  
  
  
  
He finally decided to go out of the room for a bit, finally having time to think his plans through, he'd go along with Vash, make Vash think he'd changed his ways, play along with him until he could meet and or gather enough people from different cities that had potential to him. He smirked at his genius and turned for the door, grasping it lightly and pulling it open.  
  
He hadn't expected the next attack on him, but it had happened. Just as he opened the door a fist connected with the bridge of his nose. It had sent his head back a bit and caused his eyes to close and tighten in a wince. He growled and reached up to grasp his nose as he glared out at the person. It was Vash, the idiot; he could see fear flash in his brother's eyes as Vash saw that he had indeed hit him. Vash then took a few steps back rising his hands in defense.  
  
A growl rose up in his throat, a deep and angered growl that seemed to rise up from the very depths of his soul. He then spoke out with a tone of annoyance "Vash, you baka! Jeeze why don't you pay attention!!!"  
  
"Ah..ah.. g..gomen Knives.. I um didn't see you open the door…eh…" He sweatdroped a bit as he pleaded.  
  
He grumbled a bit and ignored his brothers plea, he simply pulled his hand away, uncurling the fingers from their grasp around his nose. He glanced down at his palm, seeing a bit of blood had gotten on his fingers, Vash had struck him hard enough to make his nose bleed, how amusing. He chuckled a bit at this then shook his head and pushed past Vash. He disappeared in the kitchen as he went to get a cloth or something and to wash his hands of the blood.  
  
Vash stood in disbelieve as his brother simply laughed and walked away, he blinked a bit as he stepped away from him and watch him pass. Had his brother gone mad, was he feeling ok? He was almost sure that Knives was going to stand there and Bitch at him, and rant and rave for hours, maybe even strike him back. His assumption was wrong, he followed Knives still rather amazed at his brother.  
  
When he saw Knives stooped over the sink with his head back a bit, a towel to his face he couldn't help but laugh at him, he looked so damned funny doing that. He shut up once he go a cold glare from him and cleared his throat "Again, I'm sorry about that Knives, eh… But I'm actually kinda proud of you, you took that well, and you didn't blow up, or blow anything around us up either…" He glanced around a bit innocently then looked back to Knives.  
  
Knives stood over the sink and dabbed at the blood for a while until he was sure that the blood had stopped flowing then lowered his head and washed away the blood on his face and hands. He glanced towards Vash then proceeded in his direction silently, a glimmer of annoyance still in his eye. He saw as Vash tense a bit and smirked "Oh little brother, who said I wasn't going to get you back for this later?" With that he pushed past Vash again, which didn't take much cause Vash basically avoided him, and left for their room again, this time leaving the door open.  
  
Vash merely blinked in his direction and frowned "Oh man…." He sighed lightly and shruged " Ooooh well, I guess I deserve it either way." He shook his head some and retreated towards the living room and plopped down on the couch just as he heard the door go and the sound of Meryl complaining about how someone at the Laundromat was hitting on her and being a pig. He chuckled some as he stood and walked over to them, with a smile " Hey girls, welcome back…" he grasped the basket from Meryle that appeared to be his things and said "Arigatou…"  
  
Meryl peered at him and blinked some, a bit of a blush forming on her face. She then shook her head and growled, "What you don't think I can take that on my own?" Vash simply sweatdroped at her and blinked nervously. She sighed and then said "Your welcome, …" She glanced to Milly and watched as the taller woman smiled and walked towards their room, disappearing inside to drop off the basket. Meryl turned and headed into the kitchen seeing the mess that was still left from Knives, she grumbled putting his dirty dishes in the sink, and then picking up the rag. She half passed out when she saw blood on it and rushed out "What happened between you two while we were gone?" she held the towel up and asked "Vash are you ok? What'd he do!?"  
  
Vash turned his gaze towards her and glanced at the towel, he smiled innocently and rubbed the back of his neck "Well actually nothing really happened between us, its just that I accidently hit him in the face making his nose bleed. You see he was…"  
  
He was quickly cut off as Meryl started to laugh "You HIT Knives, man… I'm sorry I missed that, the Prick deserved it!" She laughed but quieted down once she saw the unhappy grimace she got from Vash.  
  
He simply shook his head and sighed "It was an accident Meryl I hadn't ment to hit him, it just happened, he was opening the door and I was going to knock and I ended up hitting him instead. He wasn't too happy about it."  
  
She raised a brow and glanced around " Well…nothings been broken, that's unusual, is he feeling ok?"  
  
He shrugged some "Some peoples temper changes over time ya know…" He smiles then "But your right, I thought it was weird of him too, I was really expecting him to hit me back or something." He rubbed the back of his neck "Luckily he didn't eh?"  
  
Meryl nodded some " Yeah that's for sure, or I'd have to type up another damage report, over the past year Vash, I'd have to say your record has been pretty good as far as damage goes. You or your brother, which I hold you accountable if he would destroy anything, haven't been responsible for any damage to the town yet."  
  
Just as if Meryls words triggered a chain reaction, an explosion wracked the house as dust and debris filled the hallway coming from Knives' room.  
  
*ooooooh cliff hanger, don't worry next chapter will be up ASAP!!!* 


	6. Unwanted

Trigun ownership you say? Nope, sorry pal wrong country; try just across the world in Japan!  
  
Whoo yeah, this is your reward for waiting, I put up two chapters in one day! Now your thinking, what the hell is going on here? Well, maybe you're thinking that, but I know your thinking I should just let you read this chapter to find out! Ok ok… Here it is.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Vash and Meryl give each other worried glances before rushing off towards the room, with Vash's long stride he gets in front of Meryl and skids to a stop in Knives' room. He coughs a bit as he fans away the dust and notices a very large hole in the adjacent wall, debris riddle the floor. He glances around quickly seeing Knives was no where to be found "Where did he go!?"  
  
Meryl catches up and growls "Ok Vash, I take that back about your record, this may have been your brothers doing, but he's related to you so I hold you directly responsible!!" She sighs catching her breath and then hears Vash's words "NANI!? HE'S NOT HERE!" This is bad, very very bad, there was a genocidal psychotic plant boy on the loose, who was apparently up to destroying a few things.  
  
Vash shook his head, but their attention was drawn to something else, something which sounded like gunshots, and returning gunshots, followed by a few screams and another explosion. He growled and dashed out the hole that'd had been made in the house and around the side of the home in time to see his brother slowly stand back up and from a cloud of dust two guys leap out after him.  
  
  
  
Knives was calmly sitting on his bed, minding his own business when something was launched through the window, his eyes widened as he realized it was an explosive of some sort. He ducked away as it blew and was lucky enough to avoid most of the explosion as it took out the wall. He dodged past the debris and out of the hole in time to see two men dodge out around the corner. He growled and chased them out into the street.  
  
He reached for his black revolver, wrapping his fingers tightly around the handle and drew it quickly from it holster as he cocked the weapon and slid out into the middle of the street. He turned and held the gun steady as he yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE VERMIN!"  
  
Sure enough his request had been granted, but the two smirked as they turned and fired at him at the same time. He raised a brow and began to return fire being grazed here and there. He was soon in a full out gun battle against them, but just as his gun had run out of clips he saw another explosive headed his way. He growled and dodged left falling to his hands and rolling easily onto his knees. He quickly grabbed a clip and opened the gun as he stood. He glanced up and with a flick of his wrist closed the weapon, just as the two leapt from the cloud of dust that had formed from the explosion, right towards him.  
  
He raised the gun in defense and took aim at the first man firing off a shot as it rang out and hit the first man in the head. The bullet pierced through the skin right between the eyes and shattered the bone around it. It pierced through the fleshy insides as it made a clean hole through the man's brain. It exited out the back sending shards of bone, tissue and blood along with it. They body of the man still fell towards him; he prepared to dodge the body but was quickly struck down by the second man.  
  
His back hit the dust hard as he was pinned, the two slid some way away from the body as it landed heavily with a thud and blood tainted the sand a crimson color. He glanced up with a growl as the man raised a hand and thrust a fist towards his jaw. It connected hard with his lower jaw and sent his head to the side as he continued to strike him. A barrage of fists rained down on him as the man angrily beat the shit out of him for killing his partner.  
  
Knives barely had time to think, each time the fist struck his face it shook his thoughts and shattered them, he wasn't sure what to do, and he still had his gun. He raised his hand bringing the gun up and preparing to aim at the man's head. But just as he had decided to make this move, the rain of hits ceased and his wrist was grabbed harshly and twisted until something snapped. He let out a yell of pain, as his wrist was broken, and the weight of the gun left his palm. He glanced up at the man, only to stare up the barrel of his own revolver.  
  
  
  
Vash watched on in horror as the two leapt from the cloud to attack Knives, they didn't realize how fast his brother could be, and it was too late even for him to react when the first man was shot in the head and quickly silenced. He felt his heart falter, he'd promised there would be no more killing, but it was starting again. He couldn't save that man; it was all happening too quickly.  
  
His mind was reeling at all of this, and his attempt to clear his head was broken as his brother was struck down by the second. He felt someone come up along side of him and heard the startled gasp as Meryl watched, apparently surprised by all of this as well. He was just glad she hadn't seen the man being killed. He narrowed his eyes some as the man who fell upon his brother proceeded to punch the living daylights out of Knives, he was trying to figure if he should stop this, Knives had in fact killed that guys partner and friend, he deserved to be punched a few times. He winced some as it continued, ok that was a bit MORE than a few times.  
  
It was getting to be much too much, so he gently reached for his gun and took a step forward, but someone's hand slipped gently into his and gave it a squeeze. He paused to look back only to see Meryl's expression had been concerned, her brow furrowing. She gave a sigh and watched him with sincerity "Please Vash, maybe you should reconsider helping him out." She glanced away knowing it would hurt Vash to see his brother hurt like this, but knew it was in a way for Knives' own good.  
  
He frowned at Meryl, as a cry rung out. He glanced back over his shoulder to see his brother recoil in pain at his wrist. He spoke as he slipped on his sunglasses falling into his serious state "I have thought it through already." He then pulled his hand from hers and turned back towards the fight. He found that Knives' own gun was now pointed at his forehead. He paused again and quickly raised his weapon as the man spoke.  
  
Tears were now falling down the mans face as he held the gun to Knives' forehead, his hand shook some as he yelled with a faltering voice "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! … YOU, YOU ARE WITH VASH THE STAMPEDE!! YOU BOTH ARE NOTHING BUT KILLERS! THE REASON WHY WE CAME AFTER YOU WAS TO CHASE YOU FROM THIS PALCE! YOUR NOTHING BUT TROUBLE! YOU'LL END UP DESTROYING US ALL JUST LIKE JULY AND AUGUSTA!!" His finger tensed on the trigger ready to pull it.  
  
Knives watched the boy before him, yes a boy, he appeared to be in his low twenties, and smirked some at his words "Your right, I was planning on destroying this place…so go ahead boy, If you've got it in you… pull the trigger, take my life!" He dared the boy to continue.  
  
The words stung harshly, but the boy was right, they were trouble here, he should have known that someone would catch on that he was known as the Humanoid Typhoon, and they'd probably remember his brother as the one who'd gathered the Gung-Ho Guns. He shook his head and walked calmly towards the boy, he was too distracted with fear, anger and pain to realize that he'd come up along side of him.  
  
He raised a hand and quickly caught the gun, wrapping his fingers around the trigger and pushing the boys fingers away, he pushed the safety on hearing a slight click as the boy's arm slacked and he lowered his head. He was surprised to find the boy fall back against his chest and sob loudly, wrapping his arms about himself as he tried to control the pain that coursed through him. Vash looked down upon the boy and pulled the gun away as he allowed the kid to lean against him. He glanced down at Knives and frowned some before grasping the boy's shoulders and willing him to stand.  
  
A woman ran over and took the boy in her arms, clasping him close as he sobbed and wrapped his arms about her. She lowered her head to rest her cheek against his forehead and tried to comfort him as she too began to cry. Vash glanced down at the other man as his father fell to his knees and picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms. So much pain, and suffering had happened, why did this have to occur, Knives... He didn't have to kill that boy!  
  
Knives stood and brushed himself off as he muttered under his breath ignoring the pain all of them felt, in fact he thought this was punishment enough for the abuse he'd received. He glanced to his wrist and cradled it easily in his other hand as he lifted his eyes to Vash. He was taken back by the cold glare he'd received from his brother then, but he raised a brow, as if asking 'what'd I do?'  
  
Vash watched his brother calmly collect himself and not even bother with the people before him, not an apology nothing, and he almost seemed satisfied with his work. He growled and glared deeply at his brother as he walked over to him. He saw a smirk cross Vash's features as he approached; the bastard WAS satisfied with this. "Knives… you didn't HAVE to shoot to kill!! You could have spared his life!!!"  
  
Knives shrugged a bit "Do you think if I would have spared his life, that he would have spared mine?" He shook his head " I Don't personally think they would have stopped in shooting me had they both survived."  
  
Vash clenched his fists and shook his head "YOUR WRONG! He wouldn't have shot you Knives! You heard them, they were trying to chase us away not kill us! The explosives they used weren't strong enough to cause large damage to you, it wouldn't have been enough to kill you Knives!" He was almost brought to tears, both of pain and anger for all of this.  
  
Knives scoffed and shook his head "What does it matter anyway… the moment that one would have fell on me, his gun would have went off and shot the explosive at his side, it would have blown both him and me away, it would have crippled him beyond repair and he'd be a vegetable. Me however, well you know I would have recovered in a short amount of time." With that he turned to walk away, his face a bit swollen from the blows he took.  
  
Vash's eyes widened as he listened to this and he glanced at the body, Knives was right, the boy would have made a horrible mistake. He noticed that the gun was still in the boy's hand; he'd forgotten to drop it before he leapt and Knives. His brother had dropped his gun, only to get a hold of Knives'. He shook his head and followed his brother, in a way he ended up doing the boy a favor in releasing him of that sort of pain. But it still didn't justify that he took his life.  
  
*There you go the sixth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it R&R Please, and the seventh will be up ASAP!* 


	7. Life or Death

Disclaimer… Disclaimer, where for art thou…. Ok, you guys know what this'll say. I do not wish to see court; I personally do not like Judge Judy.  
  
Well I'm writing this chapter before I go to work. I hope you enjoy it. My reviews have dwindled a bit.  
  
  
  
Vash followed Knives towards the house with a heavy heart, he wanted so much to make Knives understand how much pain he caused everyone when he made decisions like he had. But Knives had never found someone he could love, I mean, who would fall in love with a genocidal male chauvinist pig who thinks the best way to solve a problem is by killing those who causes it.  
  
He clenched his fist tightly, why was his brother so damn stubborn, he supposed there probably wasn't much he could do about that part in his personality. But one of these days he vowed he'd make Knives see the error of his ways, somehow it would finally plant itself in his mind and change his view of things. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but he was ready for the challenge.  
  
Before they even reached the porch the mayor ran over to them, followed by two guards that appeared to be armed. The mayor had a saddened look on his face as he approached Vash and spoke "Im sorry, but you're not getting away that easily. Vash the Stampede," he paused a moment as if he were trying to avoid the pain it caused him as he said the next line "Im afraid you two will have to be brought into custody, we're arresting you, Vash you're a wanted man, we have to take you in, and Knives… well you just killed a man, that's a high crime son." He nodded to the two guards as they stepped forward.  
  
Knives narrowed his eyes at the men and shook his head "Your not taking us anywhere." He tightened his grip on his gun as his finger slid around to its safety gently pushing it off, then onto the trigger. But before he could cock the weapon he felt a strong grip on his shoulder as Vash intervened.  
  
Vash turned his gaze on his brother glaring again as his eyes fell to the gun Knives was grasping. He clapped Knives on the shoulder giving it a squeeze and spoke "Don't…." he then glanced at the mayor "He's right mayor, we're leaving town, we won't bother you anymore. Please… just, grant us our leave." He waited for the mayor's reply.  
  
The mayor gave a sigh and shook his head "I'm afraid we can't do that for you Vash, it's just no possible. If this would have never happened I'd say we could, but… I can't … I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
Meryl watched from the porch of the house with horror as she saw everything happen. When it was all over she felt a bit relieved that Vash was ok and that the ordeal was over. But when she saw Knives stand and act like everything was fine, and that he seemed perfectly happy about his work, her blood began to boil. As they approached the house she planned on socking that man a strong, right hook to the jaw.  
  
She found that the mayor had beaten her to stopping them in their tracks and she stood back and merely listened to their conversation. She could see Knives' left hand tighten about his gun feeling a bit fearful about what was going to happen next. She was relieved to see Vash take hold of Knives' shoulder and stop him. Knives usually shot with his right hand, with this thought she dropped her eyes to his right hand seeing how mangled and swollen his wrist seemed. She winced at this, that's why he'd screamed out like he did, and that sickening bone snapping sound was from him.  
  
She sort of wondered if he could shoot straight with his left hand to begin with, he'd have to because his right could not support the weight of the gun, and the kick from it would be very painful. She just hoped he couldn't shoot straight, especially when she heard the Mayor decline Vash's plea.  
  
Her heart sank, Vash was going to prison, and anything could be done about him. Had the people known that Vash saved them they wouldn't think twice about letting him go. But they hadn't known the full and true story of what went on with him and his brother, so he still remained a criminal even though he was a hero. She shuddered to think about what could happen to him because of his name, because of the bounty he'd gotten. She forced back tears that threatened to fall. Knives she didn't care about, he deserved to be locked away, he was ruthless, and sadly he'd probably devise a way to get out of the situation, leaving behind many civilian casualties.  
  
Her eyes narrowed once more as they fell to Knives, watching him carefully since Vash's attention was on the guards. Vash seemed perfectly fine with spending some time in jail, though she wasn't sure why he'd allow them to do that, he hadn't killed the boy, and he'd stopped the conflict. It was Knives they really wanted. She watched Knives, No, he didn't seem like he wanted to sit in a cell all-night or longer, and he wasn't going to give in like Vash was planning to. Then what they didn't want to happen did. Before she could mention anything to Vash, Knives gun swung up and took aim on the mayor, a slight click was heard in between there.  
  
  
  
Knives growled slightly, how dare these vermin think they can just order two superior beings around. Their laws do not abide by them; they couldn't and wouldn't lock either him or his brother away, not while he could do something about it. He ignored Vash and moved his thumb to the hammer of his gun as he gripped it and pulled it back, while bringing his hand up and raising the gun to the mayor's forehead. He smirked some, but apparently the click of his gun being cocked got someone's attention, before he could fire off a shot he felt a gun barrel pressed to his temple.  
  
He narrowed his eyes some, not wavering from his stance on the mayor, his gun never faltering from its target. His eyes never left the frightened face of the mayor, he could hear the two guards react and pull their weapons, a bit too late. He then spoke "Vash, why are you stopping me? Haven't you been trying to avoid capture? Why give in to these Vermin now?" He asked with a tone of annoyance.  
  
  
  
Vash heaved a sigh as he heard the mayor turn him down and nodded some as the guard stepped forward once more with a pair of handcuffs. He was about to put out his wrists when a click resounded in his mind, he quickly reached for his weapon and curled his fingers about the handle of the weapon and drew it forth. He lifted it quickly to place it in Knives' temple area, the click of his gun resounded shortly after his brothers' had. Sure enough Knives was pointing at the mayor.  
  
He then listened as Knives questioned his second intervention "Knives, you've caused enough damage already, just give in and take some jail time. As far as my capture goes, I don't mind being taken in really, I'm sick of running. Knives, give in, I'm pretty sure the men will kill you if you fire."  
  
Knives smirked some "What are you going to do Vash, you said you're sure about the guards, but what if they miss? You've got your gun drawn brother, what are you going to do with it?"  
  
His eyes softened some as the question struck him, what would he do, could he bring himself to shooting his own brother just so others would not end up dead. He frowned and shook his head "Don't make me have to find out Knives… I'm pretty sure I'd do everything in my part to ensure everyone is safe. Please… just give in." He looks to the mayor and nods towards his brother's gun.  
  
Knives smirked again "Sure Vash, I'll behave… I won't kill anyone."  
  
The mayor stepped forward and looked into Knives' gaze searching to see if he'd do anything. What he got in return sent shivers down his spine; the cold depthless gaze of Knives was enough to freeze someone in their tracks. He turned his eyes away and grasped the gun Knives was holding in his left hand and took it from him. Luckily Knives easily released the weapon and lowered his hand to his side. Just as Knives was unarmed both guards ran in to take custody of him.  
  
Vash kept his gun pressed his Knives' forehead to ensure that he wouldn't attempt anything, and he was surprised to see that Knives listened, released his gun and was taken into custody. He sighed and lowered his gun but did not put it away, and watched the mayor walk over to Vash with a nod.  
  
Knives glanced towards Vash and gave an evil grin "But that never meant that you wouldn't." His eyes widened some as he focused on the plant energies that coursed through Vash and forced them into the weapon he held.  
  
Vash's eyes widened some as he could feel the warm tingly sensation he always got as his angel arm was charging and beginning to form. He fought back the energy to the best of his abilities, but somehow Knives could always manipulate it to his will. He growled and held his wrist tightly as the paneling on the gun shaft broke and fell off, the cylinder inside hummed a bit as it spun, energy leaping from it in streaks of lightning. He turned his head away as he took a step back, his arm jerked and began to expand into the fleshy beam cannon known as an "angel arm."  
  
He fell to one knee as he tried to fight back but to no avail, he could always push away Legato's hold on him, but his brother was more powerful. It was because they were plants, tied to each other by blood; it was because they were brothers that Knives had the ability to control him.  
  
He winced a bit as energy began to build up in one spot on the barrel of the angel arm. He opened one eye and glanced down the barrel at it seeing a ball of energy slowly building up in size in the middle of a flesh built cage in the center of the arm. It was being activated too quickly, he had to do something, something to hinder it. He had to stop this from occurring before it was too late. The beam would kill everyone in sight except him and his brother. Meryl, Millie, the mayor, and the towns people, they'd all die.  
  
He could hear horrified screams in the background as the townspeople saw the bright light flash and pulsate within his angel arm. They knew what would happen, they've heard enough to know the devastation that ensued afterwards. He willed every bit of his strength into stopping this from occurring, and he found that the power being drawn began to falter slightly, but would it be enough.  
  
Knives laughed at his brother's attempts as he forced the two guards away from him and stood gazing evilly towards his brother "YES! Your own power will be their undoing!!"  
  
That's the end of the seventh chapter. Heh yes, cliffhanger! Mwahahahaha! Now R&R if you wish to see the next chapter!! Though I'll probably post it anyway. *Sigh* ~_^ 


	8. Struggle

Disclaimer: Me.own Trigun? Don't make me laugh!! Please don't send me to meet Judge Judy, she's skeeery O.O; *nibbles on a glazed donut innocently*  
  
Well, its been quite a while since I've posted, *Curses at FF.NET* but here's the next chapter.  
  
Vash clenched his jaw as he looked for options, there weren't many except to do what he did last time he almost blew up a city with his angel arm. He glanced quickly from the corner of his eyes to his left arm and triggered the mechanisms in the arm to produce his hidden gun. The arm clanked and clicked into place as mechanical parts moved around switching his hand to that of an automatic weapon concealed there. Once the weapon was drawn he raised his hand, bending his elbow and aimed for the angel arm then opened fire.  
  
Pain wrenched through him breaking through the confusion and stress he was feeling in trying to stop himself. It over powered him as he turned his head away and continued to fire at his own arm. The flesh on an angel arm is extremely sensitive; being shot at close range continuously is extremely painful and nearly impossible to hold. But Vash continued to force himself through the pain in order to stop the arm.  
  
When he could no longer take the pain he stopped his assault and dropped his arm only to gaze at the weapon. He'd managed to stop the energy flow to the orb that was steadily growing in size and he heaved a sigh. If energy flow had ceased maybe the weapon would not fire. To his dismay this was not true, he knew that if the weapon would not fire it would dissipate and return to his arm, but it didn't. Instead the energy began to push itself into the barrel to be fired.  
  
His eyes widened in horror at the rate the energy was being forced into the barrel, he wasn't sure he could gather enough strength to push his arm up and out of harms way to stop the arm from firing. He felt helpless, what could he do, Knives was . He could feel time slow as that thought remained in his mind, everything seemed to move in slow motion, people running, others ducking to the ground, the energy growing brighter as it grew closer to the end of the weapon. Knives stood there smirking to himself, from afar he saw how small the color of Knives eyes seemed, he was focusing, focusing and forcing the energy that was built to fire.  
  
From out of nowhere he felt someone's hands on his arm, his angel arm. The strength and determination from them was forced into their next move as the cannon fired. The beam of energy shone brightly as it exited the barrel and lit up the sky. His arm had been pushed up in time to fire into the sky saving the people below. It wasn't over just yet, he remember the last time, there was a shock wave to come yet as the cannon dispersed the last bit of energy.  
  
The cannon kicked hard thrusting Vash and his helper back and into the dirt, then a wave cascaded over the small town and took the tops of homes off, making them crumble in its wake. Dust flew up from the ground as posts were wracked by the hit, and things were quickly destroyed. Luckily most of the people who were on the ground were unharmed, others were forced to the ground by the wake as it shook the surroundings.  
  
Many were blown away, most likely to survive with just some broken bones, bruises or other wounds, unless something collapsed on them. Knives in fact had been forced back but he was still standing somehow, the mayor and his guards had been forced to the ground, unscathed. Meryl.. MERYL! Where was she!? He looked around frantically in search of her. A small cough sounded from beside him, it sounded feminine. He then looked to the person who fell beside him. It was Meryl, the one who had reacted in time to save everyone from him was Meryl. He smiled some feeling relieved that she was ok, and that she had not been harmed.  
  
Two cold blue orbs watched on with delight as his brother struggled to find a way to save everyone, that fool, some would die regardless of his efforts. But his plan was interrupted by that. that PET of his, it made his smile turn to a tight snarl. It would have worked perfectly, he and his brother would be the ones left, his pets would be destroyed, and their friends here would be gone. Then nothing could get in the way of his plan to manipulate his brother into doing his biding. But now that was destroyed in a mere split second race against time.  
  
He clenched his fists and raised his eyes as the beam vanished into the atmosphere never to be seen, and only to destroy a useless star or a small uninhabitable planet. His gaze glanced around the remains of the town, surveying the damage and taking in the possibilities of making it worse. A smirk crossed his lips as his eyes fell upon the guards nearby.  
  
His eyes widened again as he began to focus on their mental energies, as he created a link to their minds grasping the fibers of their conscious with icy "fingers". He then twisted and pulled those fibers tightly creating a strong force almost like a mental vice as the two guards reacted and recoiled in pain letting out a small cry of pain before they were silenced. Enough pressure was forced onto their minds to cause their heads to burst in a bloody mass; the sand around them became stained crimson.  
  
He moved quickly heading towards one of the fallen guards and kneeled beside the body grasping the gun that was still in his hand and prying the fingers from the handle. He picked up the weapon and moved his gaze to the fallen mayor, the fool wasn't watching behind him, instead he was trying to shift away from Vash. Get away from Vash when someone much more dangerous was right behind him, typical of a stupid vermin.  
  
He raised his left hand and lifted his thumb to the hammer on the small hand gun he held, it was relatively lighter than his revolver, but it would prove easier to fire with is left hand. He smirked some and took aim at the back of the mayor's head and gave one last glance to Vash with a cruel grin on his face. He wasn't about the let the mayor keep his weapon, no he was determined to get his revolver back. He tightened his finger on the trigger slowly.  
  
His wonderful smile disappeared when he picked up the muffled sounds of something fleshy exploding. He lifted his gaze and saw the two guards fall to their knees then to the dirt; the bloody display was enough to make your stomach churn. Why was Knives doing this, he didn't have to kill them, they were too frightened to even try to touch either of them. His eyes darkened at this sight, the senseless killing, he clenched his fists as knives rose from his position by the first body. In his hand was a gun in which he pointed at the mayor as a shrill click was heard as it was cocked.  
  
"Knives. NO!!!" he saw his brothers smirk towards him then watched as the trigger was pulled. The sound of gunfire followed by the sound of metal piercing bone and tissue made his spirit sink, it made him sick to hear it. The splatter of blood on his face and the ground didn't help how he was feeling, and he watched the mayor painfully fall to the dirt never to get up again. There was a clean bullet hole in the back of his head, the sight of that friendly man in that state, having such a death by the hand of his brother made his blood boil.  
  
He turned his head away and closed his eyes as tears began to fall down his cheeks; his fingers grasped at the dirt and dug in. He opened his eyes and stared at his gun by his hand, the sound of footsteps approaching him made him pause. He looked up at Knives as his brother knelt to pick up his gun and smiled wryly as he muttered to Vash "I had to get my gun back dear brother."  
  
He felt like hitting Knives, knocking him to the sand and hurting him for what he's done, but he pushed that aside and shook his head " Knives, you.. You said you wouldn't kill anyone!!" His aquamarine gaze was pained as he spoke these words to Knives, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that Knives would never have kept his word. He glanced at the ground then back again as a laugh resounded from Knives "Oh, pity, seems that I've forgotten about that." His brow furrows as his brother smiles maniacally and stands, casting a shadow over both he and Meryl.  
  
He clenched his fists as he contained the anger the welled up inside from Knives comment, it was infuriating how he could easily take a life and not care about who he effected. That man had a family, a growing daughter and a lovely wife, they had a happy life together and now that was shattered because Knives decided that killing the mayor would be the only way to retrieve his gun. His temper flared at this, and what about those two boys, the one he killed was obviously well missed, the brother was devastated emotionally and the family was in tears. The mass pain he caused, plus with the eruption of his angel arm caused the whole town to be in an uproar, he could feel the gazes of the many people in town glaring coldly at the pair as the short amount of time passed between them.  
  
Blindly he lunged at his brother, which in turn startled Knives as surprise riddled his once malicious gaze. He connected hard at Knives middle and threw him to the ground as they rolled once maybe twice in the sand. Knives was under him as he picked himself up and pinned his brother before he could thrash. Knives then attempted at shaking Vash off and struggled underneath him. Vash didn't realize his actions at this time, his anger had been pushed to far, his hand moved to his brother's wounded shoulder as he drove his thumb into the wound causing Knives to call out in agony and cease his struggle. Blood seeped through his shirt and dampened his thumb, staining his glove a slight crimson on the pad of his thumb.  
  
The scream from his brother brought him back to reality as he focused and dropped his gaze to his brother's face. Seeing the fear in his eyes and the pain stricken features of his brother made him gasp and pull his hand back. He cradled the wrist in his other hand as if he'd burned himself and slowly started to stand and back away. He'd hurt Knives, his thumb had torn flesh and muscle in the wound and now he would have more complications, it would need to heal itself again as it continued to bleed, the crimson spot there slowly starting to grow outward.  
  
He backed away from his brother as Knives sat up and grasped his shoulder with a growl, his gaze low as he winced from the pain throbbing through his body. He sat there a moment silent and not looking up at Vash. Vash shook his head at what he'd done, he couldn't believe he'd actually lashed out and lost control. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened had he not come back to reality. His eyes drifted to Knives gun that lay in arms reach of where they fell. He lowered his eyes and returned to Meryl's side, as a shadow seemed to fall over his eyes to hide his emotions.  
  
Meryl glanced up at Vash and saw the pain in his features; he'd hurt Knives and lost control of his actions. If willed he probably could have killed Knives then, luckily that didn't happen, or Vash would never have forgiven himself. He would be a wreck, scarred for the rest of his life never to live it down. He'd let it hang over him like a black cloud, and continuously beat himself up for it. Because that's just how Vash was, he punished himself for things, more than what was needed at times.  
  
She reached up and let her hand gently touch his face as he kneeled to her, her fingers gently caressing his cheek trying to get some sort of response. "Vash. its ok, that reaction is normal, In fact he deserved that and worse, please Vash don't take it so hard." When Vash spoke next it was laced with hatred, hatred for himself and what he did "He's my brother, and no matter what he did I should have never hurt him like that. Maybe he deserves certain things, but as his brother I shouldn't carry them out, I'm just falling to his level, causing pain to others." She watched as he turned his gaze away and picked up his gun unsure of what to say to that she just kept quiet and slowly dropped her hand to the sand beside her.  
  
She caught the glint of something from the corner of her eyes; she quickly turned her gaze over Vash's shoulder. Her eyes widened some at the sight, Knives was standing, and he looked pissed, that cold look in his eyes was riddled with anger, hatred, pain, and the means of revenge. She'd see that in his eyes before, when he looked at a human that was the gaze he gave them. She saw that in his left hand was his black revolver, and it seemed like slow motion as his thumb lifted and a shrill click was heard as the weapon was cocked and aimed for Vash. When she heard the weapon fire her heart leapt into her throat. Mwahahaha another cliffhanger! Well enjoy, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up so you know what happens! R&R Please!! 


	9. Is this goodbye?

Disclaimer: Ok you've all heard this before; I do not in any way, shape or form own the Trigun characters. But some of the other non-important characters however did come out of my devious little mind.  
  
Well let's see, it's been a few days hasn't it, I apologize for the wait, I've been rather busy with everything now a days. Anyways. your probably wondering where the heck is Millie through all of this ne? Well enough chattering here it is!  
  
Vash's eyes widened as he heard the click of a gun go off behind him; the shot reverberated in his mind leaving an awful reminder. He'd been careless, he'd let his judgment slip simply because he was torn from hurting his brother. Now he would pay for his mistake. He'd turned his back on Knives while his gun lay at his feet.  
  
He felt a lump in his throat as it tightened and he tried his best to swallow it down with no success. He lifted his gaze, as time seemed to slow for the third time, as he waited for the bullet to strike his flesh and tear a gaping hole through his body. The painful sensation as muscle tore and bone shattered at the impact of metal as it sliced through him like a hot knife through butter. To feel his very own lifeblood seep from the wound and soak his clothing to leave an unforgettable stain on not only his jacket but on his heart, that is if the bullet didn't pierce it first.  
  
He wasn't fully prepared when he heard the bullet strike flesh but felt no pain sensation. It only took an instant to realize he hadn't been the one shot but again someone else was suffering because of Knives, no because of his stupid mistake. He felt the weight of someone else on him as they collapsed into his back. He lowered his head some as a shadow fell over his gaze shadowing his eyes. A slight whimper came from the person who'd collapsed at his back and he lifted his head taking this as a good sign, they were still alive.  
  
He spun quickly and caught the person in his arms as they fell into him again. His eyes filled with sorrow and worry as he realized who'd saved him. Meryl, she'd risked her life to make sure that bullet never touched him. He could feel her shudder in his grip as her legs collapsed from under her and she fell to her knees, he went down with her holding her shoulders. His eyes began to tear up again, he hated when someone so close to him was hurt. "Meryl. Meryl, why'd you do that? It should have been me.Why did you.."  
  
Meryl shook her head and tried to silence Vash knowing the baka would blame himself for this. But she wasn't about to die, not just yet, not while Knives was still alive. She winced as pain shot through her, but instead of crying out she clenched her teeth and drew in a sharp breath. She had been shot in her right shoulder; it apparently was stopped by her shoulder blade and probably was lodged there. Suggestions were that it wouldn't be a good idea to try and move that arm at all. "Shhhh Vash its ok.really, I couldn't stand seeing you hurt."  
  
Vash felt his tears running fluidly down his cheeks leaving wet streams of water there, like the morning dew running down a leaf. His tears fell freely and dripped off his chin as he moved his arms around Meryl and embraced her to him. He sobbed for a moment then muttered, "You'll never be hurt again. I promise you. I'll protect you." He then heard a snarl from near them as another click was heard. He glanced up as Knives spoke out "How touching, this is making me SICK! Don't tell me you have feelings for this woman Vash!"  
  
Her eyes widened as Vash's arms fell around her and pulled her to his chest. One of her hands lightly fell on the front of his trench, feeling the material under fingers and the heavy armor he wears under it. She ran her fingertips along it feeling the texture and the edges of the armor as tears came to her eyes. His warmth was overwhelming, no one had ever embraced her like this before, and she smiled some as a blush crossed her cheeks. She heard him mutter his words as they struck her heart, did he .care for her? She felt herself flush more, her cheeks burning now. Why was she reacting in this way, not like she loved him? Then it dawned on her; maybe she really had fallen in love with him. " Vash . I."  
  
Their little moment was broken at the sound of Knives harsh words, leave it to the Genocidal and lonely older brother to bust in and break the tender moment. She heard him cock the weapon again, he was going to fire a second time? She knew that Vash wouldn't let this happen, but how could he stop it, he would be shot! She struggled a bit in his grip but he held her tightly, something in how he held her let her know his determination. Oh Vash.. Please don't do this.she thought as tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
Knives smirked some as he pointed the gun at Meryl "Let me silence her pain." The corners of his lips pulled into a dark smile as his finger tightened on the trigger. A sound near him distracted his movements, bad idea. He was taken by surprise as something hard connected with his shoulder and ribs, he could feel a few snap on impact as he was literally thrown off his feet. The object threw him back as he struck the ground hard, his head hitting the sand and bouncing off the surface. He slid over the dirt and finally stopped before a shop, or rather the leftover debris of one. His head throbbed and his chest ached, his shoulder burned as his blood seeped from the cuts. Then he felt his conscious slip thrusting him into a spinning realm of confusion and everything went black.  
  
He watched Knives prepare to fire, but he was stopped as a black metal rod shot forth and split into four rods placed in an order to look like an X, it was a stun rod. He felt relieved for a moment, but something, through all of the commotion, rang out like a gong; a shot had been fired. He suddenly felt something graze just above his left eye as he turned his head back to the left and felt the metal slide over his temple then leave. Blood immediately began to seep out of the wound and cascade down over his eye, warm and thick. He kept his eye closed as the blood ran down over the eye and then out of the corner to run down his cheek like a blood tear.  
  
Luckily now Knives was unconscious, the conflict had ended, or rather been postponed. It was temporary relieve but still, relieve non-the-less. He glanced to his right only to see Millie standing on the porch of their home with a determined and rather angry face. It looked funny on her though, its not often you see Millie angry, it was awkward. He couldn't help but smile some as she sighed and lowered the gun. It clanked loudly on the wood as she dropped it to her feet and glanced at the two with a smile and a wave " Are you and Meryl ok Mister Vash?" She frowned when she saw the wound over his left eye. " Oh shoot I was too slow." She pouted a bit at this.  
  
He sighed some and looked down at Meryl who had passed out through that short amount of time. He slid his arms behind Meryl's back and around her shoulders, the other under her knees as he picked her up and held her as he stood. He glanced to Millie and casusally lumbered towards her. "Here. please take care of Meryl for me." He handed the woman off to Millie and turned away glancing tiredly in his brothers direction. He then walked over to the unconscious Knives and he pulled the rod off of him. He set the rod aside and picked Knives up, slinging him over his shoulder as he looked back at Millie.  
  
She frowned as she took Meryl in her arms, hearing Vash's words. Its like he was telling her he wasn't going to return, it was like he was leaving them forever and she hated goodbyes. "Mister Vash. will you return to us?" She looked up at him as he nodded some "Of course, I made a promise to protect Meryl. And I always keep my promises when they're made to Women." He smiled cheerfully at Millie, always Mister optimistic in the most awkward of times. Mille couldn't help but smile back and nodded as she sniffed back some tears. These were always the moments that got her crying, when saying good-bye to a close friend. But she kept that smile and believed Vash would return, she truly believed his words. "Alright Mister Vash, you take care of yourself and Mister Knives, and I won't cry ok? And you better come back soon or I'll have to come looking for you, and I won't be very happy with you if you break your promise!"  
  
He blinks slightly at Millie then smiles and chuckles happily at her, a slight drop of sweat appearing on his brow. "Heh alright Millie I'll keep that in mind. We'll be fine, I assure you." He gives a light salute and a wave of his hand with a smile as Millie nods, a determined look on her face, she was trying so hard not to break down into tears. He then turned away from her and started his trek outside the city limits and into the desert.  
  
Alright that's it for this chapter, sorry it's kinda short compared to the others but I thought this would be the best place to stop it. Plus the sooner this is posted the better right? Well I'll get working on that next chapter, till then enjoy and for all of you people with me this whole way. R&R and I'm always up for your suggestions. Thanks to my fans so far. ~_^ 


	10. A Heavy Heart

Ooook, yeah you guessed it I do not own any of the Trigun characters. However any of the others I add into this little tid-bit are mine.  
  
Whelp I guess an authors note goes here, Nearing school time, *bitter hurrah* yours truly is going to be a senior in HS. But I won't let my studies stop me from posting OOOOH no! You people are important to me! SO KEEP READING AND RESPONDING!! Please? *kawaiily nibbles on a donut looking like a puppy as she pleads for reviews and readers as well.* Ok, enough completely kissing your asses lol. on with the show!  
  
Vash left that day with a heavy heart, and though it didn't seem like he was having a hard time leaving behind Millie and her funny little quirks, and Meryl's ..uhm, bitching. Ok so that was easy to leave behind, but that smile of hers, well he'd miss them regardless. They had been like a pair of teenyboppers, groupies following him all over the desert. No matter what sort of danger he was in they would follow. It's hard to leave friends like that behind. But still he trudged on through the sand, never looking back. His eyes never leaving the yellowing tint of the world to glance from the corner of his eye and over his shoulder at what could very well be the last he sees of that city.  
  
No he had a promise to keep, and keep it he would. He never let a single woman down once he vowed to protect them, even if it were Meryl. Sure she seemed like she could take care of herself, but from being around her for a long period of time Vash knew that she truly longed for someone to be there for her. She may act tough as though she doesn't need help, but she wanted it. The reason for her stubbornness, she had a reputation to keep. She was too well known to take things into her own hands to let someone protect her and stand up for her. But he knew by the way she reacted when he embraced her, how she relaxed, that protection was all she wanted, and maybe a bit of love too.  
  
Love, had that been what he felt when she fell into his arms? That warm sensation that washed over every fiber of his being and made him devote himself to protect her? Was that the true feelings he had for the woman? Had that been the drive for him to keep returning to them, promising he'd be back and in once piece? Was that why he'd promise Meryl his protection so suddenly? Yeah, maybe it was, perhaps he really had fallen in love with Meryl. Though he was entirely sure of himself, nor if she showed the same feelings towards him, but he would find out.  
  
The twin suns beat down on his back, harshly mocking him with their heat. Knives had started to get heavy, and the amount of body heat was all most too much even for Vash to bear. But he continued on ignoring his aching limbs and half dehydrated form. He glanced lightly up at he positions of the suns, squinting his eyes at them and lifting one hand to place on his brow, shielding the light some, as if that would help any. He sighed and looked back down on the path, nothing but sand dunes lay out before him, an endless sea of sand. It was just about 3:00 in the afternoon, and only three hours had passed, but he had made startling progress in small amount of time. The city could no longer be seen behind him, but nothing was ahead of him either, so he'd have to keep moving.  
  
He only paused for that short amount of time to look up and survey his surroundings, and then he continued moving again. He planned on walking through the desert well into the night then setting up camp somewhere In the middle of the desert. He was too afraid to drag his brother back into another town, it would be too dangerous, so for them he decided it would be best to talk things out in the middle of the desert away from any other life forms. As he walked he could hear his stomach gurgle at him, warning him that it wanted foot. He smiled lightly and patted his stomach as he spoke " Calm down stomach, we need to get a bit further yet and then I'll feed you. Donuts sound alright?" he almost actually expected it to gurgle back a response, but it didn't. It didn't stop either; it continued to make the gurgling noise until it realized Vash was ignoring his hunger.  
  
More hours past as they moved through the desert, but Vash still didn't feel like it was far enough out and away from everyone, everything, no.not yet. As he continued walking his mind started to wonder a bit. He started thinking about how much of a mistake it was to have brought Knives back with him, to a city full of innocent lives, they didn't deserve what happened to them back there. How could he have thought that Knives wasn't going to cause trouble? He couldn't have changed his ways so quickly; he was a fool to think his brother was just going to lay dormant forever. He caused those people meaningless suffering, and now the city was half in ruin, it would take months for it to look the same as it had. He heaved a heavy sigh; it was a bit too late to be thinking about this now.  
  
By the time he came out of his thoughtfulness he realized something in the atmosphere had changed. He finally lifted his azure colored gaze to stare out once more across the rippling tide of sand. He then realized the sky had turned a warm red color; the suns were setting, slowly disappearing behind the waves of sand. He paused and slowly surveyed the area. He smiled some as a cool breeze whipped at his features, it was signaling nightfall. He found a patch of rock nearby that could shield them for the night. He carried Knives over and gently laid him down on his back. He heaved a sigh happy at what he found, this place was far enough away from everything else, how he knew exactly he didn't know, but it felt like a perfect spot to set up camp. So he set his pack down and began pulling things out of his bag, mostly blankets and other things. He set up a bed for Knives and laid him on the blanket, he'd let him rest a bit more.  
  
He stood and walked around trying to find bits of wood or anything dead they could use for a fire. Luckily he found plenty of dead and dry plant life and some pieces of wood. He walked back and sat some distance away and built a fire ring from some small rocks then set down the kindling and struck a match to set the bundle on fire. Once it was burning well enough to be fed, he put the larger pieces of wood in. In a short amount of time a large enough fire was burning. He had made his bed and even started to make supper by the time it was completely dark out.  
  
Vash sat and silently stirred their supper while staring at the fire below the kettle. By his side were the two revolvers, the black gun Knives carried and the Silver one he always had by his side. He reached over and picked up the weapon, and stared down at it for a moment examining the gun, flipping it over in his hand as he frowned. He probably should have left the guns behind with Millie and Meryl. He glanced back up at his brother seeing that he hadn't moved at all from his spot. He heaved a sigh and stood, and put the food aside on a rock to cool. Then he picked up both guns and started to walk out into the desert. When he had walked far enough to only see a slight twinkling of fire he glanced at the stars. He then looked down at the weapons and spoke to his "you've been there when I needed you, but you've also been a burden at the same time.. Its time to say goodbye." He sighed and opened each weapon taking out the bullets and dropping them to the sand. He looked out at the dunes, and then narrowed his eyes as he thrust the guns out into the sand. He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to walk back to the fire.  
  
Knives woke to a cool chill in the air and darkness, splashed with warmth to one side and a flickering light. He shook his head some as he pushed his hands under him and lifted himself to sit. He was stopped short as pain wrenched up his side and through his chest. He sat regardless and gripped his chest, wrapping his arm over his side and lacing his fingers around the rib cage. He felt a few misplaced ribs, they had been broken, and his shoulder was torn a bit, what the hell was that that hit him? He growled some and searched for his gun, but the more he moved the more it hurt and the quicker he found himself lightheaded. He lifted one hand to his brow and gently curled his fingers around his face. Get a hold of yourself Knives. He thought. He could smell something enticing on the air as he removed his hand from his face and glanced next to the fire where a kettle was set.  
  
Vash returned and saw that Knives was awake, he carried more wood in his arms and kneeled by the fire feeding it more wood as he smiled at Knives. "Good your awake just in time for supper." He sat back on his blanket and watched Knives only getting a cold glare and no answer from him. "Ah. So I see your not very happy eh? Hmm." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed "Oh, that's right I bet your wounds are bugging the hell out of you right now aren't they. Ah, gomen I forgot about bandaging you." Knives eyes seem to grow colder with that statement and Vash simply swallowed the lump in his throat, or at least tried to.  
  
He sighed and searched through his pack pulling out some bandages then slowly crawled over to sit near Knives. He unrolled one of the bandages and reached for Knives arm to work with the shoulder. Knives pulled his arm from his grip and snarled at him. Vash simply dropped his hands and tilted his head at Knives, looking almost hurt because Knives wouldn't let him help. He sighed and set some things near him, bandages, stuff to clean his shoulder and some other things then moved back to the fire. "Are you that angry with me Knives?"  
  
He stirred the food absently then pulled out some bowls and silverware. He gently poured some of the 'soup' into a bowl and stuck a spoon it the concoction. He glanced up at Knives seeing him tending his wounds and not even paying attention to him. He sighed and spoke "Knives." The response he received was another cold glare. He lifted his hand a bit, signaling for Knives to take the bowl from him. Knives simply looked down at the bowl then gently took it away and set it aside.  
  
Vash sighed and poured some of the 'soup' into a bowl for himself. He set the kettle back over the fire and placed a lid on it to keep it warm. He took a spoonful of his food and lifted it gently to his lips, puckering lightly and blowing out some air to cool the content. He then tasted the brew and ate, it wasn't the best food in the world but it would suffice. He sat and ate in silence as Knives continued to bandage himself. He sighed and with out looking to Knives he said "Your foods going to get cold." Then took another spoonful into his mouth closing his eyes.  
  
Knives glanced back at Vash then finished wrapping his chest. His shirt had been set aside so he wouldn't have anything in his way as he wrapped his wounds. He glances to the bowl and sets the unused bandages aside as he picked up his bowl and took a spoonful. He breathed in the smell of the 'soup' and wrinkled his nose at it a bit. But he lifted the liquid to his lips and ate some. It wasn't all bad, not the best, but still not bad. He ate his food in silence, neither brother saying anything to each other as they ate.  
  
Meryl woke startled and gasping for breath. Sweat beaded on her forehead and gently trailed down her cheeks. Millie jumped out of her chair; it teetered on its legs before clattering to the floor. Millie quickly made her way over to Meryl's bedside and took her hand trying to calm her. "Ma'am it's ok, you just had a nightmare. Ma'am please do calm down." Meryl glanced to Millie as her breathing started to slow some, she looked around the room and didn't see any sign of Vash ".where.where's Vash?"  
  
Millie shook her head " He left with Mr. Knives Ma'am." she frowned some at this.  
  
Meryl didn't look happy "He. What?" She shook her head and shuffled in her bed trying to get up as if to go look for him, but she was caught by the pain in her shoulder and winced gripping it lightly.  
  
Millie winced along with Meryl and spoke softly "You really shouldn't move Ma'am." She fell silent then, along with Meryl and helped to resituate her on the bed. ". He. He told me to take care of you, and. and I will Ma'am. I really will." She watched Meryl a look of sincerity in her eyes.  
  
Meryl glanced up into those gentle eyes and searched them a moment "I know you will Millie." She felt a lump in her throat, and butterflies in her stomach as the meaning of that sentence dawned on her. "Y... you mean. He's not planning on returning to us?" Tears started to burn in the back of her eyes, but she narrowed them and shook her head "Well. good riddance I say. he.. He can leave us alone; finally we'll have some peace and get some work done, right Millie!"  
  
Millie shook her head " No, Ma'am he said he had a promise to keep, so he's going to be coming back. But He's not sure when he'll be back." She frowned some "You really didn't mean that did you Meryl. Ya know about not wanting him around?"  
  
Meryl frowned some and fell silent; she wanted Vash back, more than ever. He'd left her again, and she missed her chance a second time to express how she felt for him. She was too stubborn for her own good. She let the one man she had feelings for slip away, and though he promised to protect her, she wasn't sure if she would see him again. Especially if he left with Knives, anything could happen. The tears began to sting the back of her eyes again. She felt warmth on her cheeks as tears fell over them. She then fell into Millies arms and cried into her shoulder, she was afraid of losing Vash forever.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 10, just a tad longer than expected. I hope you like it so far! Thanks to those who replied so far. Keep R&Ring please. Anyway I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!! 


	11. Brothers

Insert disclaimer here..  
  
Well another chapter and no new reviews. please I like hearing from you guys, even if it's a bad comment about how much my story sucks! . Anyway, here it is.  
  
Vash lay back in his blankets; his head resting on a stiff pillow with his arms folded behind it. He stared at the stars and frowned as his thoughts whirled in his mind. The whole evening neither brother had spoken to each other, they just sat in silence as the fire burned and crackled lowly. This wasn't going well at all, they were supposed to talk to each other, not ignore one another. He never thought Knives would end up being this annoyed with his ideals. Perhaps he really didn't know Knives as well as he had thought.  
  
This bothered him, as more thoughts poured in through his mind, his eyes growing distant from their locked gaze in the heavens. Why had Knives so diligently sent people to destroy his happiness, to cause him pain? Why was Knives so set in his ways that he didn't even wish to try and see the other way around? How else could he help his brother realize his mistake? That was the whole reason he brought Knives back with him, not only to heal but also to see how beautiful a simple and peaceful life with the humans could be.  
  
He heaved a sigh then, a gentle intake then release of breath through partially pursed lips. There had to be someway, now that he'd gotten rid of one of the soul weapons Knives used for destruction, to set Knives view of humans straight. Though he got rid of the angel arms, he couldn't put a barrier around Knives mind abilities, that's for sure. He wasn't sure how to counter those; he himself never learned anything of that sort. But he could try and educate Knives somehow, a large accent on Try.  
  
But what could he do, this is where he was at a loss. Perhaps he could try and bring Knives back into a city again, he did get rid of the guns after all. But then, Knives could probably make a couple dozen or more human's heads explode with little effort. His nose wrinkled at the thought of that display and his mind quickly dismissed the images so his supper wouldn't end up on the sand near him.  
  
No, there had to be someway that he could coax Knives into believing his words while they spent time in the desert. Another problem was found then, how to keep Knives from wondering off, sure right now he probably wouldn't try anything, or would he. He grumbled some and found that perhaps he wouldn't be getting quite as much sleep as he had hoped, no he would have to spend his nights half awake listening for any movement from his determined brother.  
  
His eyes refocused as they slid to the corner of his eyes and he glanced at his brother. Knives was laying on his good side, which placed his back to Vash. His chest gently rose and fell with each breath, the rib cage trembling with each exhalation due to the damaged ribs. It apparently still was giving him complications, and no doubt quite a bit of pain. He knew his brother had a low pain tolerance but he hadn't complained at all since then, and was trying to cope with it even now.  
  
Vash's expression twisted some in thought as he pushed his hands under him and rose to a seated position. It wasn't that late and he wanted to at least attempt a sort of conversation, he couldn't end their night of brother bonding on a bad note. He cleared his throat some, which almost seemed to echo over the very dunes as it broke the silence. Then he slowly spoke " Knives.. You asleep yet?" he asked almost like a child that couldn't quite get to sleep, afraid the monsters under his bed would get him, or in his case, that Knives would be angry with him and end up harming him.  
  
A low grumbled could be heard then a sort of muffled voice "Yes." then silence.  
  
Vash twisted his expression into another thoughtful one, almost as if he were confused and deeply pondering that response. He shook his head and continued "Well. ya know we haven't actually.just .well. talked." He stared off at the sand, looking at Knives' back wasn't exactly attention keeping; he found the dunes more intriguing.  
  
Knives sighed and answered " Yeah. So?"  
  
Vash frowned at this "Well. we actually have this chance to talk, and I don't want to let it just slip by in silence. I mean, when ever we'd meet each other we'd end up trying to double each others weight in lead." He side glances to Knives after hearing some shifting in the sand. Knives was now lying on his back with his head turned sideways to watch Vash.  
  
Knives closed his eyes some then reopened them to glare at Vash a bit the dieing flame flickering in his dark blue eyes, making them glow eerily like sunshine through painted glass. "No matter what I do, you aren't going to just leave me alone and let me sleep are you?" He said this kind of dryly.  
  
Vash smiled a bit and shook his head "Nope afraid not, you'll just have to try and remember what being a brother was like and talk to me." He watched Knives closely his smile faltering a bit as another lump seem to form in his throat. But luckily for him all Knives did was heave a sigh and sit up, then move so that his back leaned gently against the rock wall behind them.  
  
He glanced towards Vash, still not looking amused but willing to actually cooperate and finally asked, "This better not be some way for you to preach to me how I should rethink my views and not kill the humans. Or some sort of waste of my time like that."  
  
Vash shook his head " Its not I promise. though, it has something to do with your views." He sighs a bit thinking Knives will just go back to sleep now.  
  
Knives raises a brow "What's that supposed to mean?" He pulled his knees up and draped his arms over them easily, loosely twining the tips of his fingers together as he waited for Vash's reply.  
  
It was Vash's turn to raise a brow at his brother " . I mean I wanna know why you chose to do things you did. And I don't mean why you decided to kill humans but rather. why did you wanna cause me pain?" His eyes lowered to the sand as he frowned at this, looking hurt and saddened by those words.  
  
Knives' brow furrowed some at those words and he watched his brother's hurt expression. "Oh." He muttered as he watched Vash gaze at the sand as if studying each singular grain was to take his mind off the pain those words brought him. He tilted his head back against the rock wall, the surface cold and lightly flattening his semi-spikey blond locks. He then replied, " I wanted to show you how much pain you caused me."  
  
Vash lifted his gaze to look at Knives, his brow furrowing with question as the angle of his visage shifted a bit to the side. "What pain did I cause you?" his brow lightened a bit, hurt by the fact that he could have harmed Knives so badly that he wanted that sort of revenge. All those lives he'd taken, the friends he knew who were now gone, because he was the one to hurt first.  
  
Knives sighed and closed his eyes as he spoke "I suppose it started when you contradicted my views, I was so sure I was right, and I hadn't thought you'd attack me like that. It hurt..." He saw the vision of their childhood in the recreational room.  
  
A younger Vash kneels in the grass, his hands slowly wavering over a spider's web that a small yellow butterfly has gotten itself entangled in. As his fingers slowly tremble with anticipation with each gap slowly being closed. His hands gently cupped ready to pull the butterfly from the sticky net, to spare both creature's lives. Only to suddenly be thwarted by another hand, the small sound of thick skin breaking with a pop, and innards being crushed with a much too strong force. It twisted the young boys' stomach to hear such noises, they almost seemed to echo in his mind as everything happened in slow motion and the small life was extinguished.  
  
"But I wanted to save them both" the younger replied. "You couldn't have saved them both, mine was the best choice. By the time we would have sat and thought about it, the butterfly would have died, and if you were to save the butterfly the spider would starve. Its simply foolishness to think you could save them both." An older answered. A familiar woman's voice contradicted his words "Knives they were both living things, you have no right to make those kinds of choices."  
  
The scene played all to well in his mind, the words wracking his brain. He remembered how Vash had reacted as he continued to press Rem into how right his decision was. He could feel a solid form collide with his, striking him to the ground blindly. The force of the other impacting him sent them both rolling in the grass. Each blade served as a sort of sponge to absorb large amounts of shock, but it still hurt when they collided with hard ground.  
  
He was below the other form, weight forced down on his stomach as two hands gripped the folds of his shirt near his neck. He remembered just how angry those tame eyes had been as Vash spoke his words, for the first time, and certainly not the last time they'd be laced with hatred dripping from each syllable. "Don't you see, I wanted to save them both you idiot!" He'd be frightened then, truly frightened by those words, never before had Vash shown such anger towards him, they'd always been real close.  
  
Vash had been seeing the same thing in his mind; just like twins they tended to think the same things at the same time. Almost like ESP, that certain bond that was between all Twins. He frowned some "Oh.I see.." he fell silent then.  
  
Knives nodded some and opened his eyes lifting his gaze to the stars as he continued to explain. "Even after trying to keep that woman alive for you, she committed suicide for the rest of her god forsaken race. We crashed on the planet, and you continued to defy me. That's what hurt the most Vash, I thought we could do things together, as a team, but you wouldn't see it that way. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I couldn't change what you thought. So as we went our separate ways, things happened, and you weren't there to protect me from them, to stick up for me, to be my brother. I suppose that's where the rest of my revenge came from."  
  
He lowered his gaze to Vash then seeing him wince and turn his gaze away from the flames and his own eyes. " I also couldn't forget how you shot me, I just couldn't forget that pain, the first bit of physical pain ever to wrench through my body. I had to take revenge, I wanted to show you how much pain you put me through by not working with me. By striving for your views against me, I wanted to show you that you couldn't compete with me, that you'd eventually have to give in. But I guess that backfired didn't it. It just made you stronger." He then turned his eyes away, staring at a rock near his foot as if expecting it to move.  
  
Vash frowned " but. how does that constitute you taking the people I cared for away from me! How does that make up for how your minions ended up creating that blasted title for me? How does that justify the many innocent lives you took!?"  
  
Knives winced at this and shook his head "My hatred blinded me enough I suppose, and the great pain I thought you caused me was so little, but I'd only realized that after things happened. But its not like I'd go into a city and apologize for what I did, I wouldn't be accepted and those crimes weren't just something I could apologize for then walk away. And." he fell silent for a bit " And I suppose. I did a lot of those things because I was jealous of your happiness."  
  
Vash fell silent then, Knives was jealous of him? That didn't sound right, but somehow it fit. Its like everything came together, maybe most of the reason now that Knives continued to fight and destroy humans lives was because he was jealous? Sure it made sense but it wasn't right. It just wasn't right, but it was what Knives was familiar with, the method was something he'd used for a long time now. "You.. Were jealous of my happiness?"  
  
Knives snarled obviously hating to admit to that and barked back at Vash " YES! Yes, I was jealous that you were able to find friends, plenty of people to consider your family, so I destroyed them." He growled slightly his eyes flickering at the rock as if to make it explode. "It was like you found someone to replace me. I couldn't have any of that; our brethren couldn't give me that. Sure I could talk to them, and they could care, or worry, but I've never felt the warmth of an embrace since Rem. and after what the humans did, I sure as hell wasn't going to try and trust as single one of them with my feelings. And you.. You were gone; I couldn't just go crawling to you begging you to be there for me. My life was miserable and lonely in that damned ship, and there was nothing I could do about it. I dug myself a hole I couldn't get out of."  
  
He frowned and watched Knives, he'd never realized the full length of the effect of them splitting. But in truth the way twin's work is they like being in each other's company, and are extremely uncomfortable when they are split up. This was the effect that had come to Knives, but hadn't occurred to Vash. He shook his head some " I didn't forget about you Knives, and regardless of what you did to harm me, I still thought of you as my brother. I still figured I could help you that you were still the same guy I knew underneath that mask of hatred you used all to often. I'm sorry I did that to you. But ya know, I'm here for you now bro, that's another reason I brought you with. I couldn't take the life of my own brother, and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave you out there to die." He smiled some.  
  
Knives shook his head and sighed only growing silent to all of that, and then finally adding, " I don't know how you can still forgive me." He sighs and slides into his sleeping bag and turns on his good side. " . Thanks Vash." Silence follows then as his breathing slows and its as if Knives was finally able to relax.  
  
Vash smiled and nodded some as he slipped back under his covers and spoke " Anytime brother." then fell into a slumber.  
  
Well that was it for this chapter. I hope I still have some readers out there! Please Read and Review! Next chapter up ASAP . but the sooner you review the sooner I'll have the chapter up so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	12. Dark clouds on the horizon

Ownership? *Searches pockets* Jee, must be in my other pants  
  
I GOT REVIEWS! YAY!! Keep'em coming 'cause if I'm satisfied and know by your reviews that your satisfied, then I'll keep writing to keep things that way!! Yes I know my last chapter was a bit longer than normal, but that wasn't a bad thing was it? Anyway here is chap. 12  
  
  
  
Vash awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. He blinked slightly and glanced around gazing to the fire to see Knives slumped over it and poking at a Sunnyside up egg with a fork. Vash sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then stretched with a yawn to accompany. While scratching the back of his head he muttered " good morning Knives" In a half yawn. He watched his brother dump the eggs and bacon onto a plate and raise the dish his way. He smiled and gingerly took the plate and a clean fork from his bag and began to eat. He had no idea Knives could cook, though it seemed obvious once he thought about it, being cooped up in a ship you'd have to fend for yourself.  
  
Knives pulled two more eggs and the rest of the bacon off the skillet and ate using the fork he'd used to make breakfast, didn't want to make too much dirty, no water to wash dishes with in iles. After some bout of silence his brother chimed in with " Hey that was pretty good Knives, I never knew you could cook so well." Knives glanced up at Vash as he stuffed the last of the bacon in his mouth and set his plate aside " thanks" was all he said in response.  
  
Vash smiled some then gazed around, a glint of the sun on metal caught his eye. He turned his gaze to his brother's right side and saw both weapons sitting by him. His smile soon vanished, as he looked up at Knives " Where'd you get those?" Knives raised a brow and stopped his clean up of breakfast to glance at Vash, then down at the guns. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he spoke " I noticed my gun was missing so I went looking for it, if you attempted to hide them from me you did a poor job, I found them shortly after walking a ways out into the desert."  
  
Vash sighed, "I wasn't attempting at hiding them really, I just wanted to get rid of them. They caused so much trouble, especially when near you." He cleared his throat as Knives responded. "Are you daft? We have these guns for protection." Vash frowned "I didn't think we needed them that badly. Besides we're going to be out in the desert away from civilization, what would we need them for now?"  
  
Knives shook his head " No, I'm not staying out here in the desert spending every waking hour with you. Even if you are my brother, I would eventually be driven to the edges of insanity if that were to occur. We're going to travel."  
  
Vash sat up straight and his eyes widened "What? You want to travel. but you hate crowded cities to begin with. Plus, I'm not taking you anywhere with that gun! I won't have what happened back there, in Domino, happen elsewhere."  
  
Knives merely smirked " You can't keep me here dear brother, and you know that." Knives merely observed Vash's facial expressions on that one. His face sort of contorted and twisted as if those words were pain, or a problem, something he didn't like to admit but he knew was right. Then Vash added " So. why do you want to travel besides getting away from just spending time with me?"  
  
Knives replied " I decided upon much thinking through, that perhaps I'll let you have your way, you wanted to travel with me after I recovered in the first place. In doing so hoping I would see how great vermin are up close. Well, fine, I'll get to see your view of things, and prove you wrong on it, through your own doing." He smirks " Vash, I'm going to keep my gun with me. Though I can't promise that I won't hurt any of the vermin."  
  
Vash frowned " You can't kill them.and I'd rather you not take the gun at all, that would ensure no use of the angel arm." Knives frowned some, pretending the words hurt him "What's wrong Vash, can't trust your own flesh and blood?" he smiled darkly then " Well its either I bring the gun an just wound the humans, or use my mind tricks and kill them. Since that's all I ever use my abilities for anyway." Vash bit his lower lip and sighed, being defeated on that note.  
  
Knives nodded some "Good, get packed and we leave today, these rocks won't give us much cover when afternoon hits, and that'll be in a few hours." He began to roll up his blankets and stuff his pillow in Vash's pack. Vash mirrored this gesture and by 11:00 they were packed and ready to go.  
  
Millie stood over the sink washing some vegetables to cut up and place in the soup she was preparing. Meryl had left some time ago to go shopping, though she wasn't sure why. They had all the supplies they need, and they had enough food to last about a week yet. She frowned to herself as she peeled the potatoes and cut them into smaller pieces. She hesitated some and glanced up at the window seeing some kids playing outside with the neighborhood cat. That cat reminded her of Vash, it always seemed to appear where Vash had been, what did the kids call it? Kuroneko?? Such a sweet animal it was, so much like Vash.  
  
She frowned some to herself, she wondered just how well Vash was doing. He was out there with Knives after all. Whenever those two were around each other they had a tendency to level towns. She shook her head and smiled some looking to her potatoes and continuing her job. "I'm sure they're just fine.in fact I bet they're having a great time together!"  
  
Knives trudges through the desert halfway annoyed with the heat that has snuck up on them since this morning and Vash's wining the whole damned trip. He growled lowly, a sound that erupted from the pits of his very being. How did Vash expect him to stay in the desert with him for days let alone travel with him now? It was simply out of the question. As long as they got to the city and away from things that Vash would cry about he could keep his sanity. He thought on that a moment, going to a city wouldn't be saving him much, but it would be better than this. he hoped.  
  
"Knives. I've got to use the bathroom! Can't we stop for a little? I'm hungry. please?" Vash continued to announce. Knives growled once more, loud enough for Vash to hear and swiveled quickly to glare at him. Vash simply halted in his tracks and blinked at his brother innocently. " For the last time NO!!! Dammit Vash, we have to make it to the city before nightfall. If we stop for any small thing it will take off travel time, your stomach can wait."  
  
Vash frowned at this " Yeaaaah, maybe my stomach can wait, but my bladder sure can't, I'm about to pee my pants here!" Knives rolled his eyes, too much information. He furrowed his brow as Vash danced around, leaping from his left foot to his right as he teetered in the sand. He heaved an annoyed sigh with a half growl and turned his back " FINE! Relieve yourself, I'm going on ahead, you'll catch up." With that Knives starting walking up the dune as Vash turned to answer to nature's call.  
  
Millie smiled some to herself upon conclusion that the boys would be fine on their own. What's a little brother-to-brother trip anyway? It might actually do them some good. She finished the potatoes and turned to the pot as a loud thud was heard from the hallway. The sound of the door busting from its lock and slamming hard into the wall caught her immediate attention. Her hand picked up the rolling pin near by as she popped her head out into the hallway to see what was going on.  
  
Meryl burst in through the door, her hands full of groceries and other items. She panted some and rushed into the kitchen setting the bags down and glaring at Millie " Millie, why didn't you answer the door? I was kicking it for at least five minutes straight!" Millie simply smiled innocently and laughed a bit " I'm sorry ma'am, I guess I was day dreaming." She turned back to her pot and dumped the potatoes in. "I was wondering about the boys Meryl, and hoping they were ok."  
  
Meryl sighed some and started to unload some of the food and categorize it onto the tabletop. " Well you won't have to worry about that any more Millie, we're going to find out." Millie simply smiled and nodded "Well that's good, now I won't have to miss the next time you try to get in the door with your hands full." She chuckled some at herself the thought not occurring to her just yet.  
  
Meryl shook her head and sighed "Millie.." Finally it dawned on the tall blonde and she stopped her work and looked at Meryl " You mean we're going to go visit them?" Meryl nodded "Yup, why else do you think I went shopping?" Millie shrugged "Oh I don't know Meryl I thought you just wanted some girl time I guess." Meryl simply chuckled to that "Well I need you to get ready after supper, I'd like to start out in the morning." Millie chuckled some "Ok ma'am, oh it'll be so nice to see the two of them again. Even mister Knives, though he's not so happy to see us most of the time." Meryl laughed dryly " You've got that right Millie." she slowly poured some bullets for her derringers into a small pouch on her belt.  
  
A tall figured wondered the desert, his form cloaked in a long flowing black trench coat. He wore black ridding pants, and a silk black shirt. His face was hidden by a wide brimmed black cowboy hat, a hand lightly grasping the edge as strong desert winds whipped at his form daring to knock the article off his head. Long strands of silver hair whipped at his shoulders, tied back in a low ponytail. The wind tussled the locks, each strand shimmering in the desert sun, like individual strands of metal. He watched two forms in the distance. A tall, lanky man with blonde spiky hair and a red trench coat that billowed in the breeze at his ankles and his companion, a man at the same height and build. A smirk curled over the lips, dark and devious, the sun glistening on the smile and setting it out from the shadow of his hat.  
  
HAHAHA that's it. I'm introducing one of my own characters; it's going to get interesting ne? I hope so, what does this man want? Why is he following Vash and Knives? Maybe you'll find out? Untill next time!  
  
Vash: Hey. that guys kinda skeery..*Pops a donut into his mouth and swallows whole* Me: *grumbles* Yes he is Vash, way to point out the obvious *tosses vash a donut* Vash: YAY! *Eats happily and shuts up* Me: *Sighs* anyway, like I said, until next time! R&R PLEASE!! PS. If any of you have suggestions on a name for the character tell me, I'd like to hear from you. I'm looking for a first name and maybe an evil nick name that other people would know him by. Think evil!!! If no suggestions I've got a back up name planned but still I'd like to see your responses!! Neway, ta ta for now! 


	13. Setting Suns

No ownership of Trigun characters here. Just ownership of the skeery guy *nods*  
  
I still haven't gotten any suggestions for a name for the new character. I guess I'll just name him myself *Sigh* I thought I'd be cool to have one of your names posted on my fic, but ok. Anyway, though I'm still up for suggestions. On ward HO!  
  
  
  
After draining himself Vash ran back to where Knives was once standing and found him up the other dune and slowly making his way down, his head disappearing over the crest of sand. He quickly used a burst of speed to send himself running up the side of the dune. His long legs carried him up the sand only so far before his boots started to dig in and slide in the grain. His speed was slowing rapidly, and he found himself going backward at this rate. He growled and leapt forward aiming for the top but coming short. As his feet hit the sand they slid out from under him and he fell to his face.  
  
Vash laid there for a while then finally pushed his hands under him and picked himself up. He spit out sand he'd gotten in his mouth and used his sleeve to wipe the rest from his tongue and inner mouth. Spitting more as he got to his feet and walked the rest of the way up the mound. He grumbled again, his eyes on the sand as he kept spitting the substance out, making a hiss on the hot sand as each drop struck. He soon ran into a solid form, and as he stepped back his eyes trailed up to see Knives smiling maliciously back. "You truly are a baka brother. An amusing baka I admit, but still a baka none-the-less." With that Knives turns and heads off down the dune.  
  
Vash sighs a moment and shakes his head then rushes on after Knives " Hey c'mon. wait for me!"  
  
Knives shakes his head and glances back over his shoulder " No go bro, you gotto be able to catch up to me. That little slip up of yours cost us enough time."  
  
Vash runs down the dune, his feet starting to slide again and he finds himself creating a landslide of sand. His eyes widen as this happens and his momentum is thrown forward into a roll. A loud yell rings out from behind Knives as he looks back over his shoulder and sees Vash rolling towards him in a flutter of crimson. He quickly picks up the pace trying to get down the hill before Vash. " VAAAAAASH!!! Augh." before he has time to complain Knives is knocked off his feet and ends up being smashed face first in the sand as Vash rolls to the bottom and lands head first.  
  
Knives growls from his face first position and picks himself up, spitting the sand from his mouth and trying to get the rest out as well. He moved to a sitting position, as he pulled out one of Vash's clean shirts and used it to get the sand out of his mouth. He glared down at his brother as he stood with his head in the sand. His glare turned to a smile, then an outright laughter, the sight of Vash's back end in the air, waving around as he pushed at the sand trying to get his head loose, it was just too funny. After being thoroughly amused Knives finally stood and made his way down to Vash. He shook his head at his dumb brother and grabbed him around the waist giving a good yank and pulling him free of the sand. Vash's head came out with a pop and a splutter of sand as they both toppled backwards, one falling on the other. Vash quickly got up off of what he thought to be an angry Knives. But when he ran off and tried to hide behind his pack, trying to get the sand out of his hair, he heard a distant laughter. His brow furrowed as he lifted his eyes to stare at Knives. Laughing.  
  
He stood as Knives mirrored him and tried to stop himself from laughing. Vash smiled at this and chuckled along with him. Vash lifted a hand to his hair and ran it through, rubbing his scalp and lightly parting the locks as sand fell from his head in clouds. Knives shook his head and stuffed the shirt he used back into the pack. He lifted the pack and slung it over his back as he walked to Vash and clapped him on the shoulder chuckling lightly. " An amusing Baka. indeed, you live up to your name brother." He walks past Vash a bit but the pauses.  
  
Vash blinked slightly and saw the genuine smile on his brother's face. Not sadistic, not malicious, just. a smile. He couldn't help but smile at his brother's words as well, it had been a while since he and Knives could get along like this, it was actually nice. He sighed and turned to join Knives when he saw him stop short. His brow furrowed "What is it Knives I thought we needed to keep moving?"  
  
Knives snarled a bit " Shhh Vash."  
  
Vash watched as Knives' blue eyes gazed over his shoulder. Something disturbing had developed in those once laughing eyes, and they narrowed, which only made the look worse He was confused at what could be bothering Knives, he looked over his expression and saw his jaw clench. He watched as the muscles in his brothers' shoulders tightened severely and his hands gently opened and closed as if something were truly wrong. Before he could react, he found himself staring down the barrel of Knives' black revolver.  
  
Millie and Meryl walked outside carrying the things they'd need for the journey as they said their last goodbyes to the townsfolk. The two women weren't expecting to be back for a while knowing the brothers they'd be in a lot of trouble within a few days. Meryl threw her things onto the back of her Thomas and latched them down. She placed one foot in the holster then hoisted herself onto its back. She watched as Millie mounted just the same and smiled gently at Meryl.  
  
Meryl nodded then gave her Thomas a small kick in the side wiling it to move, and getting the response she wanted. The two left town waving to the children as they left and watching the Kuroneko play at the boys' feet. It was sad having to leave the town. But both women were expecting to come back and live a peaceful life once they brought the brothers home. Little did they know they weren't the only ones looking for the boys.  
  
They moved at a fair pace after leaving town, and within a short amount of time the city was left behind. The two traveled in silence, with only the sound of the wind rustling over the dunes, and the sun on their back. It wasn't long until something broke the silence. A gunshot rang out over the desert, it sounded distant, but still unnerving. Meryl jumped slightly in her saddle and gazed around looking for the source but found none. They had been too far away, but who was that shot aimed for? A worried look crossed her features as she glanced at Millie. Millie had a serious look in her eyes as she met Meryl's gaze and nodded kurtly. They glanced ahead and got their Thomas's running their hardest.  
  
Before long they found remains of a fire, and what appeared to be where the two could have slept for the night. "Is this where they camped for the night Ma'am?" Meryl nodded some and looked over the swirls in the sand, still protected by the harsh winds of the desert. She smiled up at Millie "I'm pretty sure of it. C'mon Millie lets get going they might not be too far ahead." With that said Meryle leapt onto her Thomas and got it moving again.  
  
Meryl was frightened; she wasn't sure what she would find over the next dune, or the next after that. Who knew what could be awaiting them, could that have been Vash? Or maybe Knives fired the weapon. She knew they both had the guns, or did Vash have them? There were so many questions unanswered, so many different perspectives. Meryl's mind was wheeling so fast she almost fell off her Thomas. She caught herself in time though and gazed forward. Tears warned to fall as a burning sensation erupted at the back of her eyes.  
  
It couldn't be Vash, nothing happened to him, it couldn't, he promised he'd return to her. Vash always kept his promises, well usually, why should that change now. No, She would find Vash and he'd absolutely fine, she would make sure of it. She leaned forward and willed her Thomas to run faster, it kicked up a few paces ahead of Millie. "C'mon Millie there's no time to lose." She rushes off ahead and quickly down the other side of the dune.  
  
Millie nodded and followed suit; sure they didn't know what the hell they were getting themselves into, but it was for the people they cared about, yes, even Knives. Though Meryl was almost positive it would be Knives who had started whatever happened or even fire that single shot they heard. As they rushed on for a little while, the suns began to set, and silence continued. Meryl prayed, and she hoped that there would be no more gunshots after the one they heard earlier.  
  
She found her Thomas quickly slowing; it had been running at its full speed for quite some time now and was beginning to tire. She frowned at it and didn't push it to move, she had to wait, and let it rest a bit, and they might even have to stop. There wasn't anything she could do; she wouldn't abuse the poor thing. She glanced back only to find Millie's Thomas had already stopped some ways back. She heaved a heavy sigh and stopped her Thomas then hopped off of it and let it rest, hearing the thing pant like crazy. So long as the silence continued they had nothing to worry about right? She frowned silence does not always mean a good end to a fight. She pushed these thoughts aside and tried to think of something else as she got out a canteen of water for the Thomas and for Millie's as well for when she finally caught up.  
  
Meryl's heart sank, she knew they could be too late by now, anything could have happened between the time the gun went off and their travel time. She turned her eyes to the ground and fought off tears again. She didn't want to lose Vash, hell at this point she didn't want anything happening to Knives either; every being deserved a chance, even him. It was getting close to nightfall now and the duo was starting to lose hope.  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 13, interesting mishaps. and the thirteenth chapter too.. Seriously I did NOT try this. Hmm, oh well next chapter ASAP sorry you guys have to wait a few days in between these posts, I'm doing the best I can. TTFN! JA NE MINA! 


	14. Mind Games

Ownership, ownership. nope cant say I do..Oh wait that dark and mysterious guy is mine.  
  
Chapter 14, better late then never ne? My computer had a virus, and I'm sorry it took so long to put this one up, let alone leave you all hanging horribly by the end of a string. Well no further comments, so here we go! *Rushes off on a Thomas, slips and falls on her head* ow.. I'm ok.  
  
  
  
Vash's eyes widened at the sigh of the barrel, as he gazed down the grooved inner walls. What just happened here? He started to fidget nervously, teetering a bit and shifting his weight. " Kn.Knives.. Wha." Vash began, but he was sharply cut off.  
  
" SILENCE!" Knives commanded as he growled and looked over Vash's shoulder.  
  
Vash cringed away from the command and clenched his fists tightly at his side holding as still as possible. When he finally had the nerve to open his eyes and look to his brother he realized that Knives' gaze wasn't upon him but somewhere over his shoulder. So in order to get out of Knives' way he went to shuffle aside.  
  
"Don't move..." Knives sternly instructed as his thumb went for the hammer. A slow click resounded as the gun tensed in his fingers.  
  
Vash froze immediately and glanced nervously at Knives "What's.wrong?"  
  
Knives' gaze shot back to Vash "I said be quiet did I not?" He watched Vash's eyes grow sad for a moment then serious as he turned his eyes away and idly to the sand at his feet. Knives grumbled slightly then reached out to his brother's mind to speak only to him. Something is out there Vash, I'm trying to pick it up but if you keep blabbering it makes it harder.   
  
Vash lifted his eyes and frowned Then why do you have that gun pointed at me?   
  
Knives sighed Because then who ever is out there will think that I have no idea they are there, so when and if I fire at them, they won't know what hit'em. But first I have to find them.   
  
Vash's eyes lightened up a bit and he smiled, then nodded and slowly lifted his hands and proceeded to look annoyed with Knives Ok, I get it, how's this?   
  
Knives smirked some as Vash gave him an annoyed look Just fine. "Now you'll behave dear brother and keep quiet.or I will add another scar to your body." His eyes turned to scan quickly over the sand as he finished his sentence. He narrowed his eyes some and caught a glint of something out of the corner of his eye. Knives growled and quickly swung his body weight around, pivoting on his feet and swinging his gun to his left as he aimed out over the sand and gently applied pressure to the trigger. Before he could get off a shot another rang out over the dunes and echoed sharply.  
  
Vash watched helplessly as his brother swiveled the gun away from his field of vision and out towards the intruder. His brow furrowed as a light click came to his ears and he saw the glint of a weapon out over the dune. He knew by how quickly each thing was happening in sequence the other was faster than his brother. He snarled and placed a foot into the sand and launched himself at Knives, throwing out his left arm just as the bullet was fired. He reached Knives in time and felt something hard hit the solid metal of his prosthetic arm. He stopped himself short at Knives' right side and held his left arm just in front of his face protecting where the bullet would have pierced bone and flesh.  
  
He sighed, relieved that Knives was ok. Then he turned his left arm towards the man, as things clanked and clicked into place, and soon his gun was wielded. He snarled into the distance as a dark figure stood, laughing lowly from afar. Both his and Knives' weapon were now on this man as he revealed himself, but still only looked like some malicious shadow against the grain of the desert. He was a tall figure, clad in black, face hidden by a wide rimmed hat. At his side he lightly leaned against a sniper weapon of sorts.  
  
Vash narrowed his eyes at the man, his back to the suns causing him to mostly squint to still see him. He had heard a round fired by a smaller weapon, and the sniper would have been quieter, so why hadn't the man used the larger weapon? What weapon had the man used in the first place? Upon further inspection he found two smaller hand guns on either side of his belt, revealed to him by the wind as it whipped at the mans trench. The next questions that ran through his mind were; who is this man? And, Why had he wanted their attention?  
  
Vash took a step forward and spoke out to the laughing fiend in the distance " Ok, now that you've got our attention, what do you want?" His hand right hand slowly lowered to his hip as he wrapped his fingers around his other weapon, just in case.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A low malevolent voice came, then a snicker as Vash lowered his hand. "I must admit you two are quite a team. But had you not helped, Knives would have been easily killed." He smirked widely, the smile the only thing noticeable behind the shadow.  
  
Knives snarled at the man as his fingers tensed on the trigger slowly about to fire, but Vash raised a hand to Knives willing him to stop. He glanced at Vash then growled louder as he watched the figure. A low chuckle erupted from the man; he was amused with their actions, and was quickly getting on his nerves "Answer the question vermin!"  
  
That got a stronger laugh from the shadowed man "Oh, a vermin am I? Can you be so sure?" he chuckled some more at this as he played around still avoiding the fist question.  
  
Knives snarled again growing tired of these games " Stop playing head games and answer the damn question!"  
  
The man just stood silently, his laughing ceased as he heard Knives demand " Tisk, tisk, such harsh language. You're no fun. What I want is precisely what is before me.."  
  
Vash rose a brow " what is before you? You mean us? . Are you some sort of bounty hunter?"  
  
A low shrug was seen on the black figure as he muttered " Maybe I am. maybe I'm not. which goes for what is going through your mind Vash, Maybe I'm human. maybe I'm not." He smiled once more at Vash.  
  
Vash was taken back by this, something about this man wasn't right, not only from his appearance and how he was toying with them. But something about what occurred before all this, how he could read thoughts, had the man knew Knives was going to react as he did? Is that how he got the jump on Knives! Was he a human, but known as a demon, with special powers? No. then he'd have to be Knives' henchman, and that couldn't be. could it? He gave a sideways glance to Knives.  
  
"No vash, I have no affiliation to your brother, but then. maybe I do." He chuckled at this loving to toy with the two.  
  
Knives had had enough, this was grating on his nerves. He finally snapped and swiveled his left foot back behind him, his finger tensing on the trigger. Before he could even blink, or had the time to pull the trigger the cloaked man had disappeared and shown up along side Knives, his gun barrel pointed at his temple. " Temper, Temper, Perhaps I should take that toy from you." With that said the gun just disappeared from Knives' grasp. It appeared in the cloaked man's grasp, who was now back where he had once stood.  
  
Vash was blown away, and he knew Knives was as well, but not that he would actually show it. He glanced at Knives and sure enough it was no illusion, the gun was gone, but Knives appeared more pissed off than amazed by the little trick. He checked his hip and found his gone as well, he snarled and gazed at the cloaked figure as he smirked and swung the silver revolver on his finger playfully mocking Vash.  
  
This didn't look good, there was at least one weapon that the man couldn't get ahold of, but would he be fast enough to pull the trigger and land a hit with out getting his brains splattered on the ground before him? "No." was the simple answer from the cloaked figure as he laughed at his words. What kind of psychopath were they dealing with?  
  
Vash sighed as he lowered his arm to his side, feeling the cold gaze of his brother upon him as he did so. He frowned, annoyance appearing in his own eyes as he admitted a temporary defeat and chose to just talk " Tell us who you are."  
  
The cloaked man seemed to find this intriguing as Vash lowered his weapon, then he smiled and answered, " Names are irrelevant, but I'm known as the black phantom. And since you inquire about me, and I know enough about you two I suppose its only fair." He smirked and appeared on a rock nearby, sitting easily with one leg stretched over the edge, the other bent before him, his elbow resting on it and his hand draping over. He lifted his hand to the hat on his head and tilted it lightly so that the suns light caught his right eye.  
  
A golden hue glistened under the shadows, and some of his face was revealed, and yet still not enough to identify. He smiled some down at the two and gave a curt nod before replacing the hat so the shadow covered his features and spoke "That is all you need to know." He laughs greatly as the wind whips at his silver locks, brushing the low ponytail across his back. " Hmm, you didn't find that funny? Pity. Well, I suppose I could let you two in on a little secret. I suppose you could call me a Demon.. Or a fallen Angel is a better term." After that he fell silent and disappeared.  
  
Vash was confused now, these words, the things this man was spouting were boggling his mind, what did it all mean? He scanned around before him looking for where the man would appear again, and wondered just what was up his sleeve next.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter sorry it came so late. I'll try to have the next up ASAP! So R&R as well and the quicker it'll be posted! JA for now! 


	15. Who is he?

Vash? Knives? Trigun mine? Hahaha not likely, though sometimes I like to pretend. But however that "black phantom," as he's named himself, is mine *nods nods*.  
  
Ugh, my computer went ballistic on me again. I'm currently very sure that my comps personality greatly resembles Knives' Sooooo, thusly my Comp is named after the mischievous genocidal cutie. A greatly apologize for making you wait again, but without further ado we shall continue! *blinks* I just rhymed. oops.  
  
  
  
Knives growled lowly, this man was getting highly on his nerves. Sure he was good, and he was fast, smart too, but extremely annoying. Why hadn't Vash just shot him!? And what was with all the answers with several meanings? It was driving him insane. If he's a demon then he had to have been infested while Legato was alive. Knives shook his head on that one. It couldn't be, he would have remembered this particular gung-ho, and destroyed him a long time ago. No, he was too strong to have been one of Legato's puppets. Who and What the hell was this guy!?  
  
Both the brother's eyes were drifting over the dunes, wondering just where he would pop up next. Vash was far to confused with everything to keep his mind straight. He couldn't even try to figure out the trick to the man's disappearing if he wanted to. Knives was too frustrated with the situation to try his luck. Sure enough the two were rewarded as the black-cloaked man appeared beside Vash, gingerly leaning on his shoulder like they were long lost pals.  
  
The man smiled wryly as he glanced over Vash's left arm, his eyes showed enlightenment. "Quite a fine piece of work I'd say. almost looks real, coulda fooled me with that weapon hidden in it." He smirks " but you didn't." He chuckles some and disappears again. When he reappears he is standing next to Knives this time leaning gracefully on his shoulder. "Tell me Knives, was it one shot to take that arm off your brother? Nice work if I do say so myself." He smiles arrogantly at Knives "but I thought you didn't wish to harm your brother, seems like you've done quite a bit of damage. So much for that huh?"  
  
Knives closes his eyes as the man talks in his ear, his fingers slowly closing into tight fists. His knuckles grew whiter with every word as his grip tightened, his fingers digging into his palm. Knives was tensing quickly, soon about to burst with anger, wanting to pummel this guy into the dust. He opened his eyes again as the shuffle of boots on dirt was heard and the weight of the man was lifted from his shoulder. He narrowed his sky blue eyes, riddled with hatred and annoyance, as he watched the man cross the sands towards Vash.  
  
The shadow like man stoped before Vash and tilted his head to the side gazing at his mechanical arm. "Now, it's not quite fair at all with that gun arm of yours Vash, Seems to me like I'll have to remove it." He reaches a hand out to Vash's shoulder, his fingers outstretched towards the joint where the muscle and flesh attached to solid metal. Vash twitched bringing his shoulder back away from his fingers reach. The man frowned and shook his head. " This won't do Vashu.." He smiled and chuckled at his rhyme then disappeared. When he reappeared he was behind Vash, Knives' black revolver drawn and placed against Vash's left shoulder. "Tell me if I'm doing this right Knives." He smiled maliciously as his finger tightened on the trigger, his tongue moving over his lips as if spilling the blood of a plant were enticing.  
  
Knives had had enough; this beast wasn't going to harm his brother if he could do anything about it. He snarled as something snapped within him and he pivoted on his feet. The inner plant was revealing itself in Knives as he called forth speed, agility and power from within. He pulled a fist back as he came at the man, and drove it forward as he yelled "Bastard!!!"  
  
The cloaked figure was distracted with his want to draw blood on one of them that he hadn't noticed the others movement. He turned his gaze towards the yell, his eyes widening as the fist came at him and hit home. His head shot to the side with the great force the fist struck. Blood shot from his lips and spattered the ground, his weight dragging him down. The blow was powerful, and when he came close to the ground, he disappeared once more.  
  
Knives paused a moment only to gain himself as he looked for the man seeing him gone again. He turned and grasped Vash's left arm placing one hand on his shoulder the other under the elbow to force it straight. He slid his hands, switching his left to grasp his brother's forearm, and his right on the weapon as he swiveled in the sand. Knives had recalled how Dominique the Cyclops could easily trick someone by disappearing. So he planned on aiming for the man's face when he appeared. Knives smirked to himself as he thought yes I'll have you now  
  
All the while Vash was in a daze, not sure what was going on. First he had been held at gunpoint by this mysterious maniac, now he was being saved and controlled by his brother. What was he some toy in all of this? He was so confused. He glanced down at Knives watching him smirk, something was on his mind and he had a plan. Might as well not screw it up since he couldn't even piece together a plan himself, it was all to random even for him. So he allowed manual control on the weapon as Knives waited for his target to appear.  
  
Sure enough the cloaked figure materialized before them, some feet away in the exact spot where he had made his entrance. Was he trying to run away? Knives quickly moved his brother's hand, pointing the weapon at his desired target. He noticed also that the man was still collecting himself from his blow, good, this was going to work. He then quickly opened fire, not ready for the kick Vash's gun gave.  
  
Vash had to step back as his gun kicked. He had to right himself and sustain the weapon. Knives too had to resituate himself. He watched as the first bullet struck home, but a little too high. The hat flew off the man's head as he attempted to dodge. The gun whirred and continued its round of fire as the man ran, dodging the bullets just as careless as Vash would. Why wasn't he trying to disappear now? Knives had seen the tactic before and aimed in front of him a bit, and just as he had hoped the phantom stepped directly into the bullets path and it pierced his flesh. The bullet tore into his calf and came out the other side at an angle, having to have passed against bone. The cloaked man fell to the dirt, the force of his foot on the wound immediately crippling his run.  
  
Knives smiled triumphantly and released Vash's arm and proceeded to walk over to his kill. Vash stood in disbelieve, Knives had gotten better since he last had a gunfight with him. His heart sank a bit, he was looking forward to using the, run-around-like-an-idiot-and-dodge-his-bullets- miraculously approach. He sighed then and shrugged as he too walked over.  
  
The cloaked figure snarled from the ground and clasped his leg at his knee, rolling to his side and turning his face away from the sun and approaching brothers. Knives smirked down at him and placed his foot on the gun wound, applying his weight forward. He stifled a laugh as the man yelled out in agony. "Not so tough now, are you? Looks like we've out smarted you. Now, you better speak up and answer to our demands." He grew a serious look in his eyes as he glared down at his victim. As his gaze fell upon the pained face of the man before him, he found a familiar glint within the depthless golden eyes. This caused Knives to raise his brows incredulously and to pry further into the man's mind.  
  
Vash came up beside Knives and scowled at his brother " Knives. release him." When he did not receive a response he placed a firm hand on Knives' shoulder. He gazed at his brother's expression and paused his demand to ask, "What is it?" Knives merely nodded down to the silver haired attacker, and Vash drew his eyes downward. The man appeared around their age, a young and handsome face as well. The silver hair was of nothing they'd seen before, but the golden eyes were very familiar. As the man cringed under Knives' foot the wind tussled his long ponytail, the suns catching the strands and making them glint, revealing as well a few lonely blue strands.  
  
Vash raised his brows as well, a few blue strands in a head of silver, and golden eyes. He furrowed his brow and looked over the features of this man again and noted they too seemed all too familiar. He tilted his head some " Who are you?" There was no response.  
  
Knives growled and drove the tip of his foot into the wound " Answer him damn you!" a pained groan coming from the man. " I. I . don't know." the man stuttered. This response only received more pressure applied to the wound. A loud pained yell followed suit. Finally Vash could no longer take it and pushed Knives aside. "That's enough." He kneeled to the man and frowned taking their weapons off of him and looking him over. "I think he's telling the truth Knives." He watched as the man reacted more like a scared child and backed away from them, before smirking darkly and waving as he disappeared.  
  
"DAMMIT VASH! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Knives accused when the cloaked figure didn't appear anywhere close by. Knives clenched his fists and turned towards his brother, a stern look on his face. "You shouldn't have stopped me, we had him at our mercy! We would have gotten answers!"  
  
Vash shook his head as he rose " No, I don't think he would have told us. I don't even think he knows much of anything." He started to trek up the hill and found the sniping weapon the man used. He shouldered the gun and placed his in its holster then returned to Knives and handed him his gun. "He only knows what he's been told. I think someone else sent him, and I'm betting he's going to be in big trouble when they find out he failed." He sighs a moment feeling some remorse for the man. Something, just something about that "black phantom" wouldn't allow Vash's mind to be at ease.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy. As long as my computer cooperates I'll have the next chap up ASAP! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ya know I love hearing from you and it motivates me to write more! Anyway TTFN and remember . THIS LAND IS MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!! 


	16. A New Perspective

*Insert Disclaimer here*  
  
Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter!  
  
  
  
The night was setting in slowly on the desert planet. Only one of the twin suns peered from the horizon as three of the five moons took their place in the sky. A dark figure stumbled over the desert, limping lightly from a wounded leg. A trail of blood followed him as he dragged his foot. The wind however blew sand over the trail he made thus helping him as he headed for what he called home.  
  
The young man was winded, wounded and quickly loosing energy. The silver haired killer continued to hallucinate, seeing visions of the place he was born. Men in white coats standing over him with alien objects in their hands. He shook his head and snarled lashing out at air as if that would help the clear the images. He panted, his chest heaving, his leg throbbing with pain. He cursed lowly, damming the brothers to a painfully slow death when he next would meet them.  
  
He continued ahead as the fourth and fifth moon started to rise above the horizon line. He watched them, his vision blurring greatly. He blinked trying to clear his eyes, but it only got worse as the wind whipped sand at his face. He snarled and drew a hand to his face, stopping in his pained march to wipe his eyes clear. He cried out at the burning sensation of the warm sand in his eyes, the stinging pain on his face. He cleared his eyes and trudged on.  
  
His energy was depleting quicker than he though, perhaps the amount of energy he used to "disappear" and jump around the brothers made him weaker. He scoffed at himself; the amount of effort it took to drag himself across the desert wasn't helping either. He found himself getting lightheaded quickly. He teetered a bit in his step as he paused and grabbed his forehead. This time he couldn't fight off fatigue and he passed out in the sand.  
  
He slowly awoke to the feeling of floating in air. He blinked slightly as his golden eyes dulled then flashed as his consciousness regained itself. His eyes widened, his pupils dilating for a moment then shrinking to about the size of a pinhole. He was frightened at where he had been placed, and he struggled in his enclosure.  
  
The young man had been placed in a glass structure, filled with a light and glowing blue liquid. He had been hooked up to various different machines with tubes coming from his wrists and wires all over his body. His chest heaved quickly as his breath came sudden, he wanted to rip the things off of him but something was holding his limbs back. He tossed his head back and pulled heavily on the restraints around his wrists, his long silver hair rippling violently with the liquid.  
  
From outside the structure, warnings went off and the machines flashed telling the doctors that there were complications. The men at the consoles quickly worked to tame the boy, sending tranquilizers through the tubes in his wrists. He could feel a sudden mellowness coming on, and as much as he tried to fight he soon calmed and became flaccid.  
  
He glared out at the men as they all breathed a sigh of relief; his mind was too fuzzy to even try to retaliate anymore. His lithe chest rose slowly as his breathing became easier, his once clenched and strong fists loosening and falling easily to his sides. He took this time to look himself over; he was almost completely nude except for a pair of boxers. His chest had a few surgical scars, as well as his abdomen and various places on his legs and wrists. A pair of metallic pincers were gently clicking and fixing up the last bits of what used to be his wound; they were sealing his flesh with a type of laser. He could feel a hot sensation from the wound but the tranqs. left him unresponsive to the pain.  
  
None of this seemed familiar to him. But yet, somehow in the back of his mind he knew he should have recognized it all. There was still a feel of anger, hatred, and fear, a type of fear only brought on by not knowing what was going to happen. He didn't understand who he was, what he was, or what those men had in store for him.  
  
He watched silently as another man entered the room, wearing a business type suit and a serious look on his face. A woman followed at his heels, wearing tight clothing that accentuated her bust and luscious curves. She had long chestnut brown hair and a pair of sensual blue eyes. She walked up beside the man in the suit, and laced her arm with his standing rather closely at his side. He watched only hearing muffled voices from outside and a brief movement of lips as the men conversed.  
  
Outside the business man known as Charles E. Novin, spoke to one of the technicians and scientists. "What's his status?" "Well sir, he's completely healed now. But his energy is still recharging. Unfortunately he lost some of his memory, in fact most. of his memory." One of the doctors replied.  
  
"Hmm, so your telling me he won't recognize me?" He tilted his head at the boy, his creation, his son, and walked up to the glass placing a hand on the surface. The woman stayed behind and snickered at the child. "Silas. silas. can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes followed the man and stared down his cold brown eyes as he heard him speak a name. He merely nodded some in response. His name was silas?  
  
The man smiled up at him " good. Its me Charles. your father, do you remember me?" He got a no from the boy and frowned. " I see.well, don't worry, you'll know soon enough." He stepped back away from the glass and looked over his shoulder at the doctors. " Start feeding him information. restore his memory then test him, make sure to emphasize his mission." The man smiled at his woman, and as she took his arm they left.  
  
Silas watched sadly as the man turned and left with his woman, his facial expression showing no care what so ever. Suddenly images began to flood his mind, and he wrenched in his bindings. He curled up into a ball and tried to grip his head but was held back. He let out a cry of pain as images raced through his head, it was too much. But they kept coming even though he struggled to make them stop. Finally he could take no more and he succumbed and passed out.  
  
A figure appeared in his thoughts, the man in the business suit, Charles. "Father." He spoke softly and received a nod from the figure. "Yes, I am your creator, your father, your god." He silently listened as the man spoke. " Do you remember your mission silas?" the man continued. " My. mission?" the boy mused. " Yes.you are to destroy the plants. Vash and Knives. then secure the cities of Gunsmoke for me." He quietly repeated this to himself. " Good. you do remember, now.do NOT forget this silas. do you know why?" He shook his head no. "Because if you fail . if you can not do this for me. you will be punished, and possibly destroyed. Do you want to end up like your brothers and sisters before you?" He shook his head no, vigorously, not wanting to die. " Good. now rest."  
  
He awoke to the feel of a cold table under him, and bright blinding lights above. He blinked at the lights and turned his head away, lifting a hand to shield his eyes. He heard a voice from nearby as a woman in a lab coat approached him. He sat up quickly and attempted to back away from her, but she paused looking concerned. She cooed slightly trying to calm him and assure him that she wasn't going to cause him harm.  
  
He relaxed a bit as she walked closer to him and touched his leg where the wound had been, she looked over the scar left there making sure it was sealed correctly and wouldn't reopen if he tried to walk. She smiled some as she gently touched the skin and nodded "Good as new, I think you can walk on it." She looked up at him and smiled gently then reached out to him offering him a hand.  
  
He tilted his head some a few silver locks falling in front of his golden eyes. He reaches out and takes her hand then stands and looks around " where are my clothes?" he asks. Before he could react she had some in her arms ready for him. He nodded some and took them. He slipped on the jeans, and the black t-shirt, then the jacket and tied back his hair in a low ponytail. He glanced to the woman as she clutched her clipboard and smiled at him. He blushed a bit and looked away as he put on his boots and sighed. "Does father want me to go after them again?"  
  
The woman shook her head " No. not just yet, you need to recuperate still." She sighs some " do you want to visit your mother silas?" He looked up at the woman and nodded some. She nodded in return then left the room. He followed suit looking her over as they walked down the corridor. She was a young woman about 21 in age, with dark blue hair. He'd noticed though that she had a pair of lovely turquoise eyes and fair skin. He wondered why she was in a place like this, she seemed too nice for such a job.  
  
They turned down into another corridor then stopped before a pair of large doors, which came open with a whoosh. When he stepped in he saw a large glass structure, much like the one he was in but a lot larger. From the outside it resembled a large lightbulb, glowing warmly with a blue hue. He walked towards it as if the warmth beckoned him and as he grew closer he could see a form within the liquid. It was pale, with long semi-feathered wings on its back and long flowing tendrils that acted as hair. He pressed a palm to the glass as it grew closer to him, he could feel the warmth from the bulb against his hand.  
  
This creature was a plant, a female plant and a fairly beautiful one at that. She managed at type of smile at him, as she grew close enough to place her palm against his on the glass. He looked up at her as she reached out to him and spoke to him personally. His eyes widened some as she talked to him and he muttered. "M.Mother."  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you think this one was really good cause I realized my last chapter kinda sucked! Im going to have to rewrite it then. Anyway, I'll try to have the next up ASAP So keep Reviewing and stay with me, I have a feeling your in for a LOOOOONG haul. *Smiles* anyway *stuffs a donut in her mouth* thah thah foah now! *munch munch munch* 


	17. Ignorance is truely bliss

*disclaimer* well, I do however own Silas. he is mine! If you wish to use him in one of your fics please ASK first I may be willing to cut a deal ~_^ I'm a reasonable person!  
  
I know this one took a WHILE! GOMEN NE! but here it is *nervously nibbles on a donut* Thanks to those of you who have reviewed a lot and stuck with me through all of this! I know there are long intervals between chapters, and I greatly apologize for this. I'm going to try and make my chapters more frequent! Special thanks to Deathscythe, you've been there from the beginning and have reviewed A WHOLE BUNCH I haven't over looked you! THANKS EVERYONE I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Somewhere in the desert. ( 50 iles outside of June, 6:56 pm)  
  
"Sempai! Don't you think it would be a good idea to go to a city . we've been out here for days now with no sign of them, and it's starting to get really dark and creepy out here." Millie whines.  
  
Meryle sighs as she nods some and clenches her fists " Man I can't believe they've eluded us, I was almost sure we were on the right track." She shakes her head and looks back at Millie " Yeah, your right. lets go to June and get a hot meal, how does that sound?"  
  
" HAI! I'm going to order some tea and lots of chocolate pudding!!" she smiles and makes excitable gestures. Meryle can't help but laugh as she gets her Thomas up to a strong run heading for the nearest city.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A commotion goes on at a nearby tavern, a loud music can be heard from inside. Words slurred together drunkenly as a crowd of men sit at the bar and sway, beers held high in the air. In the middle of them all is none other than Vash himself, red in face from the amount of Wild Turkey and beer he'd consumed. He sings loudly, most of the words just babble.  
  
Knives sat alone at a table in the back, a glass of red wine in hand. His fingers tensed at the awful racket his brother was making. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he endured it. He closed his eyes and lowered his head snarling lightly as he crushed the glass in his palm. He stood and proceeded to exit the tavern. His exit though was quickly cut off as he felt someone's arm snake around his shoulders and a heavy weight as they leaned into him. He snarled, " Get off of me Vash I'm leaving"  
  
Knives could smell the alcohol heavily on his brother's breath as he spoke into his face. " AAAwww but brother. you're going to miss out on the fun. Don't be a party pooper!" He tugs gently on Knives willing him to come join in the drunken entertainment. Knives simply shrugged Vash off and left the tavern. He wondered why he didn't just destroy the damn tavern and everyone in it. He glared back over his shoulder as he leaned against a pole and crossed his arms over his chest, his back to the doorway. He sighs greatly and looks up at the moons. He'd grown soft over the years, ever since Vash had defeated him. Now, he was allowing his usual will to kill every living vermin in his presence to disappear just because he was in his brother's presence. Why, why was he making this exception? Did he actually begin to care for his brother's beliefs and how is violence effected him? . Maybe.just a little. He sighed and pushed away from the post and made his way to the Inn.  
  
Before long the drunken Vash was tossed out of the tavern, landing flat on his face in the dust. He picked himself up and coughed some spitting sand back to the ground. " Heeeey did you have to be so rough! C'mon. I didn't mean any harm, I was just having fun." A large handprint was on his left cheek; an angry bartender stared at Vash. The tender's daughter growled at him then huffed as she turned and headed back inside.  
  
Vash sat in the dust, tilted his head and frowned as he rubbed his cheek. " I just tweaked her chest what's the big deal?" with a sigh he stood and stumbled around the street. As he drunkenly walked along people moved aside either frightened of him or disgusted by his drunken state. He blinked woozily at the buildings around him trying desperately to remember where the inn was.  
  
He whined some finding that he was lost. "Oh man, Knives is going to kill me.." He placed a hand on his forehead and pouted a bit. Before he could react someone's hand gripped his arm and yanked him aside, dragging him into a nearby building. When he could right himself and look at the person, he realized the angry face staring down at him was rather familiar. He blinked up at it slightly squinting to try and make the three forms of him come together as one. He smiled and hugged the form only to be harshly pushed away and slammed against the wall.  
  
Vash leaned against the wall and frowned staring at the floor as Knives gripped his collar and sneered. "Vash you truly are a fool, making that much of a racquet in a well populated vermin city! Not to mention congregating with the likes of them. You even went as far as to get yourself that smashed you couldn't find the Inn.. Gah, Baka, if it weren't for me you'd be wondering the streets all night. Why is it that I must be your keeper?"  
  
Vash winced at Knives' words as he was severely yelled at. He felt horrible, but yet in some way was glad that Knives cared in some about his well being. In truth Knives had changed a little over the time they'd been stuck together. He almost smiled at the thought, but that was shattered as he gazed at Knives' angry face. He turned his eyes down immediately and frowned muttered "Gomen ne ." He was then released and as he stood away from the wall and towards the stairs, his brothers cold gaze was on his back. The two brothers retreated to their room for the night.  
  
Back at the lab..  
  
Silas stood silently, his hands pressed to the glass of the bulb. His eyes were closed as he concentrated and spoke with his mother. The area just under his palms were glowing a cool blue color, and a symbol on his forehead had started to illuminate in the same cool tone. "I.am. chosen." he muttered as if in a trance.  
  
Unknowingly Charles had entered the room and was silently watching Silas, not hearing his statement he spoke up. "She's beautiful isn't she Silas."  
  
As the man's voice rung out from behind he opened his eyes and backed away, the symbol disappearing, as contact was broken. He spun to gaze at the man known as his father, his creator. "Yes she is.she is very wise too."  
  
Charles nodded as he glanced over the plant, watching the woman inside shy away and start to back away from view to hide herself from him. He frowned at this " Indeed. I suppose you two had a nice little chat." He glanced towards the young woman who had brought his son here. "I don't remember asking you to allow them to speak." he approached the young woman and grasped her wrist tightly.  
  
She frowned and took a step back as Charles approached her. When he took her wrist she gasped and winced some dropping her clipboard and tried to pull away. "Gomen. Gomen Nasai. I thought."  
  
He sharply cut her off "You thought nothing. Who knows what she could have told him!" He raises a hand to her.  
  
She whimpers and cowers in his grip, pleading for him to release her. "Please. please I'm sorry. let me go..." a few tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
He smirks at her whimpering, but nonetheless struck her hard. He released her as her body fell back and allowed her to drop to the ground. He sneered "insolent brat." He listened to her sob heavily, her face turned away from him.  
  
The resounding smack seemed to send something through him as he watched his 'father' strike the nice young woman. He snarled and glared coldly at him, that wasn't necessary. His fingers clenched at his sides, balling into tight fists.  
  
Charles glanced up at his son and smiled darkly at him. He noticed the glare he received but didn't care; he turned and left the room. He paused at the door and spoke "Silas, when you're finished, I want to talk to you." He then left the doors sliding shut behind him.  
  
He turned and walked down the stairway on the platform and kneeled by the woman. "Are you alright?" He relaxed some when she nodded and offered her a hand up. "Does he always treat you that way?"  
  
She nodded sadly to him as she stood keeping a hand on her cheek. She bent to pick up her clipboard and sighed. "He's. He likes to feel powerful over all of the people here. He's like that." She sighed and glanced towards a darker area of the room. "I want to show you something, but don't tell your father about it."  
  
He nods some and follows her as she approaches what appears to be a case of sorts. He watches as she walks over and touches a keypad on the front of it. The case slowly illuminated, showing it was glass, and the contents inside. A body, it was a glass coffin, and inside it lay the one person who could have stood to Knives, but never did. Legato.  
  
She spoke softly, "In truth, this man right here, is your father Silas. His genetic material was mixed with that of a Plant. Since his 'demon' abilities would be given to you as well as the plant abilities. Charles was trying to achieve a perfect being, the one being that could take out both Knives and Vash, a tool for his conquest." She frowned as she stared at Legato's void features. ". He, is also my father as well.."  
  
His eyes widened as he approached the glass coffin and looked over his true biological father. He then glanced to the woman near him. "So. your like my sister then?" He shook his head, taking all this in was kind of hard. "."  
  
She sighed "I'm sorry, this all must be rather hard for you." She smiled some as she looked at him. " My name is Lilia, kind of like Lilly all the other women he created are named after flowers." She nodded some "We, all kind of look alike since we were mixed mostly with his DNA" she referred to legato. "We're just kind of here as his dolls, more tools for his work. We do a lot of the plant maintenance. But none of us ever acquired the 'demon' capabilities like you have. It seems the plant DNA only awakens that. None of us were given the plant DNA; we're just kind of drones, copies if you will. Humans mostly."  
  
He nodded some "Still your living, and you have freewill. You shouldn't be treated like something to be thrown around like a doll." He snarls ". I don't want to be his tool."  
  
She frowns "What? What do you mean?"  
  
He glances to her " I mean I don't want him to control me, or the others anymore. Mother has told me what he does to her; she has shared with what she has seen him do. She tells me of his intentions, and I don't agree with his methods. He will not achieve his goal. He will not turn me into his puppet." He turns and heads for the door, he was going to have a 'talk' with his father.  
  
She shakes her head " but. you can't."  
  
Charles sits patiently in his office waiting, knowing his creation was coming. He was rewarded as the young man burst into his office, obviously not happy whatsoever. He swivels in his chair and raises a brow at him. He steeples his fingers and frowns at his son's gaze. "You seem unhappy." he feigned ignorance. He glared at his father and shook his head "How you treat everyone is wrong, I will not be used as you do the others!."  
  
Charles closed his eyes and lowered his hands. "Oh, what a shame. seems that I'll need to destroy you as well. your brothers had this defect as well ya know. defiance. Looks like I'll need to go back to the drawing board. He stands opening his eyes and smirking, he lifts a hand and snaps his fingers a few guards coming in and restraining silas. "You actually think I wasn't prepared for this, I saw how you reacted to me striking Lilia. I knew that plant woman would tell you everything. Take him."  
  
Silas growled and pulled at the two men, a third came up behind him and struck him at the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Again he was thrown into nothingness; it seemed to be everyone's way of taking advantage of him. He was beginning to hate how those around him were constantly taking control, and using him. He awoke in that same liquid filled glass confinement that he had first woken up in. He struggled against the bindings but they only grew tighter. Some things were strapped to his body and head, and his 'father' stood outside smiling evilly at him.  
  
"Ah silas, I'm truly disappointed, you were one of my finest creations. Everything I wanted in the other copies happened in you. Everything seemed to be perfect, but perhaps giving you a mind of your own was a bad thing. Now, I will have to destroy your mind. I'm not going to destroy your body, oh no, that's still useable with out your mind. I'll just implant a mechanical brain, simple." He chuckled some " I should have done that in the beginning." He turned and nodded to the technicians as they started up the machine, the components whirred and lights flickered on the board. "Taa taa . Son." He spoke the last words with distaste.  
  
He prepared his mind as his father spoke, like hell his mind would be taken. He conjured some of Legato's sleeping abilities, and pulling the plant like strength and will power into his efforts as the machines sent a heavy jolt to him mentally. His body wracked to it as it dealt physical damage as well as mental, things were screwing up his train of thought, but he hoped what he had strived to create would hold. His body soon fell limp as a few minutes passed of the torture, and silence followed.  
  
Charles smiled triumphantly and instructed them to remove his body and place it on the metal table nearby. They then inspected his vitals finding a flat line, and working on how much damage had been done to the form. "His body is in tact sir. we're ready for the transfer." Charles nodded and gave the go ahead. As they were about to start a blip showed on his pulse monitor, as well as with his brainwave readings. His vitals soon kicked in all together. One of the technicians cried out "Something's backfired sir, his vitals are stronger than before. He's still alive!"  
  
Charles look of achievement turned to that of anger as he threw accusations at the lab men, telling of death if they didn't fix their mistake. But as all this happened Silas awoke and all three technicians were quickly destroyed. Their bodies lay headless on the floor; he'd made their head explode from the inside out. He sat up and quickly stood watching his father with a smirk telling of the many ways he would kill him. He watched Charles back away and begin to cower. "You.will die." With that he lifted a hand opening his fingers then quickly then balling them into a fist. Charles' chest exploded the same way the technician's heads had, but instead tearing the whole chest cavity into a gaping hole. His body slumped to the ground, the floor nearly completely crimson. He kicked the body aside and went to the controls. He thrusted a fist through them, watching the sparks fly and glanced at the large containment shell. He narrowed his eyes making the thing burst, then made quick work of everything else and exited.  
  
He headed for the control room, and once there glanced over the monitors at the many people working in the building. Some had stopped to run towards the lab he'd been in. Fools. He tapped at the control panel instructing a self-detonation sequence. He then drove his fist through it and smiled at the monitors. Little did he know Lilia had come in behind him.  
  
"S.silas.what are you doing?" She stammered watching his back. When he turned to face her, he smirked darkly and walked towards her. Something had erupted in his gaze; some animalistic tendencies had awakened in his eyes. She became frightened and backed away. "What.what did they do to you. why are you like this?"  
  
He gripped her shoulders harshly and chuckled lowly. He'd cracked under the treatment, his attempt to save his mind failed to an extent, towards the end of the mind strike, his barrier burst and it destroyed part of his mind, causing him to pass out. He tilted his head at her and harshly gripped her throat. As he slowly crushed her windpipe he muttered. "Don't worry, I'll release you.. you won't feel a thing." He felt her go limp in his hands and dropped her.  
  
He left the facility and found an extra room, inside was a type of locker area. A suit was made, and had been intended for him. He glanced over the black trench that hung there and tore off the left sleeve. On the shoulder was a metal item, one he'd seen on Legato's coat. He smirked and slipped it on a white t-shirt he found, and a pair of loose fitting jeans. Then put the trench on over it, and grabbed a pair of fingerless black gloves. The right side of the trench was fashioned some what like Vash's, with the duster type look, a strap running from a piece of fabric on the shoulder, under his arm and to the back portion. He picked up his weapons finding them nearby and left the facility. When he was far enough away the facility exploded on cue, a draft pressed at his back. Four tails had been cut into his trench, and they whipped freely at his legs by the wind. A few straps criss-crossed over some of the fabric on the tails, connecting them loosely. He made his way across the desert searching for his next victims, only destruction, pain and death on his mind.  
  
That's all folks, a lot longer than usual but you're worth it! Yes, since this one took me a while to post I think you deserved it! Anyway I hope you enjoy!!! 


	18. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, But. however Silas and any of the other sub characters that pop up are mine.  
  
Author note: *sigh* my faithful computer Knives has died, or well, gotten really sick (I got a virus.again) and will not operate till I get it fixed. I'm currently using my family's computer. Uhm anyway, I've noticed in my last chapter there were a lot of typos and I apologize I'll try to pay more attention in this one.  
  
  
  
The suns were high as noon fell upon the sands, and it seemed to Silas that the heat was cooking him alive. He lifted his golden eyes to one of the suns, the light penetrating the very depths of the orbs. The reflection of light brought out a hidden hue in his left eye, and a gentle flicker that of a cool tone was emitted, that color was aquamarine. He narrowed his eyes, one now a totally different color than it had been, he blinked and turned his gazed away from the sky. He rubbed at his eye as a burning sensation remained and snarled. When his eyes flickered open the left had retained its normal color.  
  
He continued on his trudge heading for a small town, many things running through his head as he approached. His thoughts had no line of reason, his ability to do so had been nearly destroyed and his brain was still recuperating. In truth he was balanced on the very boundary of sanity and insanity. He felt his head throb as he paused to rub his temples. Some part of his former self took hold as he stopped and near collapsed in the sands from the pain in his head. He glanced back over his shoulder watching the settling cloud of dust, and last bits of rubble fall to the ground. He turned to face the site and fell silent as he started to remember just how all of it happened. How he killed his father, and also destroyed the facility. He'd killed his mother, destroyed his biological father's body, and murdered his sister along with many others.  
  
He felt something warm well up in his eyes then slowly grace his cheek only to drip off his chin and hit the hot sands with a hiss. They were tears, tears of realization, though he hardly felt anything for what he'd done. He raised a hand to his cheek and gently whipped a tear off with his thumb. He glanced at the wet spot and furrowed his brow, pondering at the thought of him crying. Why was he shedding tears if he felt nothing? He pressed the pad of his pointer finger into his thumb and rubbed the surface till the damp spot disappeared.  
  
This moment of regain was suddenly interrupted as a pain tinged in the back of his head and struck forward. He clasped his head in agony and gave a slight cry as he fought off the dark feeling creeping over his consciousness. It was almost like he was fighting himself, or another self, a darker side, and he hated the dark. He was fading fast, quickly loosing to it. Unfortunately in the end he lost this battle and soon was taken over, giving one last cry of "NO!" and falling to his knees.  
  
His form rose again, his eyes opening and gazing over the dunes. The golden orbs had lost their life and regained a cold, and crazed look. The pupils dilated to small pinholes and he smiled darkly. The left orb flickered and turned turquoise once more; this was the distinguishing quality that would appear when this darker form remained. He gave out a malicious laugh as he conjured up some energy; he forced it through his form as it gave a slight pulse of silver than he disappeared. It was a simple trick, used frequently by Dominique, mixed a bit with his own stealth and speed.  
  
He appeared before the small town within a short amount of time, and peered over the worthless creatures that walked the streets. He entered appearing to most as some unusual bounty hunter, perhaps trouble, but none that they could comprehend. He glanced up at the sign with a smirk and read "Warren City.hmm, how quaint." His voice seemed darker than before, and more malicious in tone. He proceeded into the town looking for Frank Marlin knowing that he was the one that had once serviced Vash's gun. He wanted his sniper grafted with the components it took to create the angel arm, he figured with his sniper modified to do so; the cannon would be bigger, and more powerful with the use of the gun model itself. He smirked as he approached the closest bar and walked in.  
  
Inside an older woman stood behind the bar, wiping a glass clean with a white cloth. He approached the woman as she gave him a rather unfriendly gaze, and he snickered at this. He leaned on the bar in front of her, his one golden eye focusing on her, the aquamarine hidden slightly by long silver bangs. He glanced to the gun over her shoulder that sat in a frame on the wall. "Tell me. where can I find Frank Marlin?"  
  
The woman fell silent for a moment then sighed as she closed her eyes. "He's sitting at the table in the far corner. He's fiddling with something now, you may need to leave your weapon overnight." She opened one eye and glanced at him.  
  
He nodded some and didn't bother to leave money or even buy a drink, he just headed in the direction of Franks table. He pulled up a chair and sat down, watching the man with dusty brown hair fiddle with a small handgun, his brow furrowed with concentration. He frowned watching the gun a moment then glanced at him and muttered. "I hear you're a master in your work." The man merely muttered a reply and nodded. He sighed and continued "I also hear you fixed the Humanoid Typhoon's gun as well."  
  
That apparently got Franks attention as he paused in his work and glanced up at Silas suspiciously. He slowly set down the gun he'd been fixing and frowned at the man. "If its information about Vash that your after, I'm not going to give you any. You better get moving because I won't help that man get caught."  
  
He shakes his head and frowns "No, no, I have no interest in his bounty, but I would like my gun to be fixed with some of the same inner parts as Vash's gun, if you don't mind."  
  
Marlin raised a brow and glanced up at the silver haired man before him. ".. What are you talking about?"  
  
Silas frowned and shook his head as he lifted his sniper gun and set it on the table. "There was a small cylindrical part located in the casting just over the barrel. If you can remember Vash's gun was made upside down. There are a few other components that conduct electricity as the cylinder spins, and it charges that energy. Does that seem to sound familiar?"  
  
Frank fell silent and blinked slightly ".no."  
  
Silas sighed and sat back with a shake of his head "You know, your making this hard on yourself. I know you gave his gun a full overhaul; you didn't just fix a few things, in your repairs you had to have seen this weird contraption in full. Now PLEASE Do cooperate. I want you to put one of those in my weapon. Even if you have to remake the gun. I'll pay any price."  
  
Again Marlin paused and glanced at the gun, considering his offer of prices and such. Not to mention the tone in the mans voice wasn't exactly nice, it was demanding and telling of something horrible if he didn't comply. He glanced over the man, he had to be a bounty hunter or maybe an assassin of sorts, so he probably was good at fighting and could easily snuff him out. He sighed and nodded some "Sure. I'll do it, but one thing. tell me why you want your gun to be like Vash's??"  
  
Silas smiled at this "Insightful old man aren't you. Well, you see, there is a special use for this component that I'd like to test that's all." He smiled a sly smile at the man obviously hiding the true reason.  
  
Marlin raised a brow, knowing damn well the component helped nor hindered the weapon, in fact he too had wondered just what it was for. He sighed and decided to help the guy anyway, maybe he was just going to see what it does, but why go so far as to alter your own weapon just for a test? He shook his head, things didn't add up. It must have been something in his face because he soon heard the click of a handgun under the table. He swallowed some and nodded "alright, alright, it'll be done.f..five thousand double dollars." He winced at the price and waited.  
  
Silas nodded some "fine.." He then uncocked his gun and replaced it at his side as he stood. "I'll be back for it tomorrow.. around 9 o'clock." he smiled darkly "have it done." he made sure that it was just those last words that was needed to threaten him then left.  
  
The next night Silas returned, and the man sat at the same table, his sniper gun setting on it. His eyes had dark rings under them; he'd been up all night fixing it. He snickered at this and chuckled lowly as he thought 'stupid creatures, so easily manipulated' He approached the table seeing the man was both happy to see him and rather disgruntled at loosing sleep. He picked up his gun and looked it over seeing how he had modified the weapon, the barrel now on the underside, a long shaft on top, and his scope mounted over that. He smiled at the weapon and shouldered it as he pulled a sack of money from his belt and tossed it on the table "there's your payment. thanks for your help." He turns and leaves the bar and soon the town.  
  
When he's a good couple of iles away he turns and points the sniper at the town. He peers through the scope aiming for the plant in the far end of the city. He snickered "thanks a lot .Frank." He laughs as he calls forth the plant energies that thrive within him and pushes them into the gun. The shaft breaks apart and a long cylinder starts to spin and spark like mad. He can feel his arm start to mold to the gun and quickly turn into what was known as the angel arm. Except this one had a longer barrel with partially feathered wings off the front, a wide open flesh cage where an orb of silver energy pulsated and grew. The rest of the weapon extended back along his arm one wing extending off his shoulder. He watched as the energy pushed through the barrel and shot a thin long blaze of energy. It blew up with a marvelous flash, and vibrant dance of color and soon the city was reduced to a large crater.  
  
  
  
Knives woke up startled and in a cold sweat, his breath harsh and his heart beating hard in his chest. This was the second time he had been woken in the same manor in the past two days. He shook his head and raised a hand to his forehead as he pressed his palm to the bridge of his nose. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.  
  
Vash woke up from his futon on the floor and glanced up at his brother. He frowned and shook his head "You felt it again . didn't you?"  
  
Knives glared down at Vash and nodded some "Another one of our sisters screamed out in agony.That is two in two days.I'm not sure I can take anymore of this." He sighed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. The sound still reverberated in his mind, the high-pitched sound of pain, knowing that both of his sisters had been killed in the same manor. He growled clenching his fist thinking 'I'll kill whoever has done this.'  
  
Vash sighed and lay back as he stared at the ceiling " I felt it too, but not quite as much as you did huh? You have some connection with them. but I guess when it comes to sharing their pain, it's a downfall." He frowns ".I wonder why they're doing this? The person who's destroying them I mean."  
  
Knives huffed and laid back down then said "They're stupid vermin, what else needs to be said." He turned on his side and tried to get comfortable, his back to Vash. He muttered under his breath " and they'll pay dearly." then went off to sleep.  
  
Vash frowned at his brother's usual reference to the humans as vermin and sighed. He searched the ceiling over a bit before finally closing his eyes. This would bother his brother since the two killings were so close together, he knew Knives would want to leave and find the culprit. Thing is though, he wondered if Knives had felt that slight jolt, as if there was a disbursing of power before the plant had been killed. This he found to be too odd for just a human. He sighed and fell asleep soon, hoping to have a good nights sleep.  
  
**Ooook, that's it for this chapter, I Hope you enjoy it, I'll try to have it focused evenly on all characters, or at least more of Vash and Knives than Silas. Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP! R&R Please! 


	19. Breakfast

Disclaimer: I Do not own Trigun or any of its original characters. However, I do own Silas and any sub-characters that I should choose to throw in to become a crunchie. :D (In other words some random non-important characters that Silas can ruthlessly destroy ~_^)  
  
Authors Note: Wow, it seems like its been ages. I Thoroughly apologize to keep everyone hanging. It's been really hectic here at home what with Knives working and then not working. The poor thing needs memory or something along those lines. Therefore, I'm using my parents comp still. I lost the first half of this chapter because it was on Knives and it got eaten , Soooo I'm going to start fresh. Here's hoping that soon I'll be back on Knives and that I can update more frequently. Again I GREATLY Apologize, please don't forget about me!! I hope I haven't lost you all .. *sigh* On with the show.  
  
Knives woke the next morning, having been tossing and turning most of the night hearing, the echoes of his sister's screams. However, he would never come clean to Vash about any of this. He looked down at his slumbering brother and grumbled some "Baka. You're not going to sleep in for long." He got out of bed and went to the shower, quickly undressing and hoping in under the warm water with only his thoughts.  
  
Vash woke to the sound of the water running and the smell of cheap hotel shampoo. He sat up from his futon and stretched some extending his arms above his head. He was stiff from lying on the floor and sighed as he stood. He could smell breakfast wafting in from downstairs. He smiled and headed out into the hallway, drifting on the delicious scents that wafted to him. Unaware of a door suddenly being opened in front of him.  
  
Millie and Meryl both were up at the same time, as usual Millie was writing to her brothers and sisters at home. Meryl was busy dressing as she called to Millie "I'm heading downstairs for breakfast awhile. I'll save you a seat!"  
  
A happy reply came from the room, "HAI SEMPAI!!"  
  
With that she opened the door, only to feel a solid form smack into the door. She blinked and grew frustrated "HEY YOU IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOUR..eh?" she broke off from her sentence and glanced at the form on the floor. It was Vash, still in his PJ's apparently too lazy to get dressed first before going for breakfast. With him, food always came first.  
  
Wait a minute? Meryl thought What the hell is he doing here? I thought he was iles away! That also means that. HE's here too. She scowled "Vash! What the hell are you doing here!? I thought you and your good for nothing, psychopathic brother were out in the desert!!! God, You had me pretty damn worried heading out into the desert like that! What were you thinking leaving a girl like me behind!! You have the nerve, I mean to suddenly show up like that and without fair warning!! I have half the mind to."  
  
Vash suddenly stood up and took Meryl into his arms hugging her tightly and muttering into her ear "I'm sorry I had you worried. I just was afraid something would happen to you or Millie if I brought either of you with. I'm glad to see you."  
  
Meryl blinked slightly and felt her cheeks flush brightly. "Ah. wh..what do you think your doing lunkhead. get off of me." she pushed him away and half smiled knowing he could see her blushing " Well.uhm, just. don't leave me behind again ok."  
  
Vash nodded some with a smile and gave a fake salute "Sure thing ma'am." He got a light chuckle from Meryl then a request for him to stop acting so goofy.  
  
Knives exited the bathroom, dried his hair as he picked up the shirt he had chosen to wear, and slipped into it. He left it partially unbuttoned; he'd already put on his underwear and a pair of pants in the bathroom. He ran the towel over his short blond hair before tossing it aside and running his fingers through it to give it the right angle of spike.  
  
He looked around as he slipped some socks on and put his boots on noticing his brother was gone. He grumbled some about his brother not telling him he left. "He must have already gone for breakfast, the baka."  
  
He didn't even need to open the door to know that Vash's pets were here. He rolled his eyes some with an annoyed sigh as he exited and spotted his brother hugging the woman. At least it shut her up, but he winced at this display in disgust. "Must you do that in front of me?" he asked with utter annoyance. He gave the two a look that said 'I think of you as nothing more that dirt.'  
  
Meryl managed to fake a glare retuning Knives look at her. "I'm sorry, but your brother isn't a sick lonely fool. He's got someone who cares for him, and if that sickens you then. well, Don't look at us." Good one Meryl give him another reason to blow you sky high.  
  
Knives raised a brow and merely chuckled at Meryl's sudden backbone, though he could smell the fear on her. "Ah, as much as you tried to be clever with that one, I'd rather not have the company of vermin. And I do as I please." he walked passed them heading down stairs without another word.  
  
Meryl blinked lightly at this "..What just happened here?" she gave Vash a quizzical look.  
  
Vash shrugged some then smiled. "I guess he's cooled down a bit since we've left you guys. Dunno how much, but at least he's not blowing things up."  
  
Meryl just gave a light shrug before taking Vash's hand and leading him down stairs to the breakfast table.  
  
Silas entered the small town early in the morning when the suns were just beginning to rise high into the sky. People were bustling through town doing their usual chores. He could see families eating breakfast together, children playing outside already. It was making him sick.  
  
He approached a nearby stand, noticing they were selling newspapers. He picked up one and glanced it over smirking at the front page. It had his work written all over it, the paper read, unknown force, perhaps more fierce than the Humanoid Typhoon himself. He laughed at the drawings of the carnage and the 'shadowed figure' that had caused it all. He tossed the paper back on the pile and continued walking through the city. He got a few unfriendly stares from random people, whom he simply side glanced to them from the corner of his eye and they quickly averted their gaze. He could notice whispers here and there about him, so he must have looked shifty, hahaha how perceptive! He hid his sniper under his flowing black trench he wore, so he would not draw too much attention.  
  
He glanced up the street to the large light bulb-like structure and a malicious smile crossed his lips as he neared it. He reached out with his mind picking up the life signature of the being, it was practically dieing, hardly holding on to its pathetic life just so it could keep the less-than- prosperous city going. Two other signatures caught his attention however, and he paused in the street turning his gaze to the Inn at his right. He smirked and turned heel to head into the Inn.  
  
He took a seat inside, it was partially a restaurant as well. He noticed that many humans had gathered for breakfast. A waitress was happily handing one man his pancakes as two children the table next to his were complaining about wanting to go out and play, as their mother scolded them. "No, you must eat your breakfast first, It's the most important meal of the day."  
  
Silas took a seat at a table away from most of the crowd, and kept his eyes on the stairs waiting for his prey to reveal himself. He got his reward as both Vash and his brother descended the stairs. Vash had a short, dark haired woman leading him by the hand. Knives just looked particularly annoyed, as usual.  
  
Knives took a quick glance over the room as he came down the stairs, something in the back of his mind was just itching to be noticed. He grumbled as he approached an empty table with four seats and sat down. Finding his brother and his 'pet' was just behind him as they two sat by him. Vash sat to his right and Meryl took the seat next to Vash. He sighed and rubbed his temples lightly trying to rid his mind of that awful itch.  
  
Vash raised a brow to his brother placed a hand on his shoulder "Knives what's bothering you?"  
  
Knives shook his head and waved a hand "Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache.I'm just hungry." He looked up and waved the waitress over.  
  
She smiled at the three "What can I get you this morning?" she asked as she pulled out a pad and pencil waiting patiently for their order.  
  
Knives began to order when an obnoxious voice rang in his ears "WAAAAIT FOR ME SEMPAI!!!" he looked over his shoulder with a sneer as the tall blonde came barreling down the stairs towards them and quickly to the remaining seat to his left.  
  
He sighed and grumbled then went on with his order "I'd like two eggs sunny- side up with white toast and bacon."  
  
Vash nodded some "I'll have the same." He glanced to Meryl with a smile.  
  
Meryl thought a moment then said "I'd like a veggie omelet with wheat toast please, and an orange juice!"  
  
Milly smiled "Ooooh, And I'd like a stack of your fresh made pancakes! With some milk and lots of syrup and butter!"  
  
Vash blinked with a chuckle "Actually, I'm changing my order, I want was she ordered but double!"  
  
The waitress nodded and closed her book "I'll be right back with your drinks."  
  
Knives sighed and sat back "Ugh, that plastered smile on her face was really starting to annoy me."  
  
Milly "Plastered? What do you mean? She was really happy to take our order!"  
  
Knives shook his head "Right." before his eyes slipped over the room again. That tinge hit the back of his head again and growled. Finally, his eyes fell on the person that had been grabbing his attention. The silver haired figure in the back of the room was staring at him viciously with a playful smirk as he sipped a glass with red wine in it.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the man as he sat forward. He studied the form closely then it hit him, it was that kid from before, the one that had attacked him and his brother out in the desert. He snarled as he stood pulling his gun free and pointing it at the figure.  
  
Silas sat calmly mocking him, he spotted the flash of a gun barrel and he could feel the heat of Knives' gaze upon him, but he merely ignored it and sipped at his wine knowing it would do no less than annoy him further.  
  
His hand trembled some at his anger, his knuckles turning white wanting to blow a friggin' hole the size of the moon itself into his head. He recognized the long silver hair with a stray blue strand or two here and there, and those familiar golden eyes. Wait a minute? He looked closer, and upon doing so, he realized that one eye was an eerie aquamarine. Vash quickly stood from his seat when his brother abruptly jumped and pulled his gun pointing it at some person in the back. He placed his hand on the barrel and forced it down "Knives calm down!" he could see the people start to inch away or run out as his brother had pulled the gun. One of the waitresses had dropped her tray of drinks. His eyes drifted to his brother's target and his expression grew stern, it was the man from before, but his demeanor was extremely different this time.  
  
Silas finished his wine and slowly stood, throwing his coat tails behind him and off his chair as he slowly lifted his miss-matched eyes and drifted towards them. "Good to see you two again, Alive and well I see." His eyes moved to the darker haired woman and a malicious smile crossed his lips again.  
  
Vash glared at the man "What do you want?"  
  
Silas glanced up at him with a mocking grin "What do you mean? I was merely passing by, hoping for a nice meal."  
  
Vash listened to his words, it sounded innocent enough, and many wonders drifted in here for meals each day. However, something flickered in that aquamarine orb that told him, his motives were much darker than what his words were letting on.  
  
Well there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it even though I made you wait a while for it! I hope to have the next one up ASAP. though I'm not sure when that'll be. I promise you it won't be quite as long as before!!! Anyway LUV YA ALL! LOVE AND PEACE ALWAYS!! Until then, JA NE!!! 


	20. Cruel Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or its characters, however Silas is mine.yes, in all his wonderfully malicious glory. :D  
  
Authors note: *sigh* work has started, when school has ended. Yours truly has finally graduated! However, unfortunately I do not have as much free time to sit and write, as I'd like to have. Knives is still out of commotion, sadly, but anyway. here's the next chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meryl looked up at the three men that stood before her, having a rather quizzical look on her face. "Vash. who is this man?" She had never seen him before, but apparently, both the brothers knew who he was. Regardless, by instinct, her hand had slipped under her cape slightly and lingered on one of her derringers waiting patiently to see if it would be at all needed.  
  
Silas smiled darkly at Meryl as she asked about his identity. He took a step back allowing himself room for a bow. He bent low in almost a performance type of bow then looked back up at her. "I am known as many things my dear, but you may call me Silas." He Snickered and stood straight.  
  
Milly smiled at the man "Hiya, Oh, Don't mind Mr. Knives here he's a bit uhm.. jumpy. Nice to meet you I'm Milly Thompson of the Bernardelli Insurance Agency and this here," Motioning to Meryl "Is my partner Meryl Stryfe."  
  
Meryl sighed some and shook her head as Millie introduced them both. Sometimes she really was clueless.  
  
Knives snarls "Don't start back up with that Bull shit of yours! What the hell do you want!?"  
  
By this time, most of the people had cleared out, in fear of a confrontation between the men. The Inn keep was standing behind the counter with the two waitresses cowering at his side, too afraid to split them up. Silas lifted his mismatched gaze to them and smiled darkly promising of unexplainable horror. He then looked back to Knives as he was barked at. "Well, if you must know, I was just passing by when I sensed you two were here. Sooo, I decided to pay you a visit. You see I have something to show you then. A new 'trick' so to speak, that I've learned." He smirked "Ah but first. I would like some breakfast." With that, he was gone. By the time everyone had realized he had disappeared, he was standing uncomfortably close to Meryl and quickly grabbed her. His hand cupped her mouth; the other held her arms to her side. "Ah, This'll do.." He laughed cruelly.  
  
Vash had seen a shadow seem to suddenly loom over Meryl from the corner of his eye, but by the time he had turned to face it, she was already trapped in Silas' arms. His hand slipped to his gun at his side. Then he realized one stupid thing he forgot, to get dressed. His fingers merely graced the cloth of his PJ's he was unarmed.except for his mechanical arm. He started the process of moving the gears when a shot rang out.  
  
Knives had turned upon the moment the man had disappeared, knowing that if he'd do that he would go for someone nearby. Luckily he had turned, because he caught the image of Silas' shadow form wrap its arms around Meryl and become real. He snarled and took quick aim, then pulled the trigger.  
  
Silas had caught sight of Knives raising his gun and snickered as the barrel found its target. However, even before Knives fired the shot, he was already disappearing. By the time the bullet touched the placed where he once stood, it merely passed through a shadow image of himself and nothing more. The bullet split the shadow as if a cloud of smoke would to a breath of air then hit the wall and ricocheted to be lodged into the counter.  
  
Knives watched as his bullet split the cloud left by Silas and heard it ricochet. He snarled and punched the table with his opposite hand "How many times will this man slip from our very grasp! How the hell can he possibly out maneuver us!" he stewed greatly and a few swear words followed his rant.  
  
Vash stared at the spot watching the smoke clear, Meryl was gone, and he had let it happen. His fists slowly clenched tightly as a shadow cast over his gaze. A few teardrops fell over his cheek; he felt so damn worthless right then.  
  
Millie's eyes widened at all of this. "Oh my." it had all happened so quickly she wasn't sure what exactly occurred. She finally looked around at the scene, being jolted back by the sound of Knives fist hitting the table. She glanced to the spot where Meryl once sat and frowned. She was rather confused "Where did they go?" she looked up at Vash and saw the tears rolling down his face. "Mr. Vash?" Then it dawned on her "Oh no, so he wasn't so nice after all." She looked rather distraught now. "Meryl Sempai.. Please be ok.." She clasped her hands together and prayed.  
  
Knives growled and stormed out into the street looking around for him "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!! YOU COWARD HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY AGAIN!! FIGHT ME DAMN YOU!!!" he merely received unusual glances from people passing by, and no reply.  
  
Silas smirked and held the squirming young woman. She was light, small, and easily carried by his much taller and lithe form. He carried her through the plant casting meaningless humans away as they tried to stop him by merely a strong blast of mental pain. It left the men curled into little balls on the floor by his feet as he passed, or mentally broken. "Such weak minds.how pitiful a species." He found an empty room with a lock on the outside and he smiled. He threw Meryl into this room closed the door and locked her inside. He spoke to the door "Now don't you go anywhere my pet, I'll be right back."  
  
Meryl found herself in a dark room, and only scoffed at Silas' order to stay put. She slowly collected herself and searched along the wall for a switch, finding none she swatted blindly for a pull chain to a light. Her efforts turned up no such revelation and she fell back against the wall.  
  
She looked to where she thought the door was and furrowed her brows. She pushed off the wall and took a few steps forward keeping her hands out in front of her. She kept walking until she felt the wall, then felt over until she found the door. She felt along the crack of the door and guessed at where the lock would fit into the wall. With a sigh she took a few steps back and felt for one of her derringers. To her dismay, she no longer hand any of them. She grew frustrated and started to angrily scream at the door. "LET ME OUT DAMN YOU!! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP ME HERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO ACHIEVE BY KEEPING ME HERE!!! YOU BETTER RELEASE ME NOW!"  
  
Silas had taken his time to go through the plant and eradicate all of the beings who worked there. He found a pair of handcuffs on the one guardsman and took them. He glanced to the plant and smiled as she watched him with worry on her face. "Would you like to meet my pet?" the plant gave him a quizzical look and he merely smiled maliciously.  
  
He returned to the room Meryl was in and unlocked the door, however he did not open it. Instead, he waited, patiently until Meryl's curiosity would push her to open the door. This of course he coaxed with his own mental ability to twist her very thoughts.  
  
Meryl had thought she was hearing things when a slightly click, as if the lock to the door opening came to her ears. She tilted her head lightly and waited a moment, only hearing silence. In her mind, she was being pushed, pushed to open the door and run like hell. She slowly started to inch forward her hand reaching out to the door. She gave the door a gentle touch then pulled back "he could be out there waiting." She took a step back. However, something in the back of her mind was pushing her to do it, open the door, run like hell. So finally, she gave in and reached for the door once again and she gently opened the door. The door creaked lightly on its hinges as it swung open and she took one step out looking around a bit and finding no one in sight.  
  
Silas smiled darkly from within the shadow and inched towards Meryl's back, he quickly swept her up and slipped a cuff onto a free wrist, then twisted her arm back behind her back and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. ".Come I've found a better room for us."  
  
Meryl's eyes widened and she struggled more "Us.what do you mean for us!" she thought about it a moment and when she came to the conclusion of what he was planning she struggled more, until her arm was sharply pulled. Silas frowned "Now now.no need to struggle so much." He smiled "I'll make sure you enjoy yourself while in my company." He chuckled lowly in her ear and moved to a different room. This room was a lot larger; it almost appeared to be an office of sorts. In the middle of the room was a large desk, and he threw Meryl on top of it. He released her twisted arm and as she pulled it out from behind her to sit up, he caught both of her wrists and pulled them sharply over her head. He laced the cuff around the leg of the desk and cuffed her other wrist so she could not remove them from the desk. He snickered at her "Lets see. how long it takes for your lover boy to come rescue you." He smiled and graced his fingers over her cheek "You are quite lovely when you look at me with disgust like that."  
  
Meryl was speechless, she struggled hard and eventually tears began to fall from her eyes. "NO! You leave me alone." she turned her head away from him. "You better not harm Vash!!"  
  
He raised his brows lightly "Oh, I think you should be more worried about yourself right now." He laughed and slowly climbed up on top of the desk, straddling her. "I recall watching my father do this to someone once. It appeared to be quite satisfying to him, and when I asked him, he said that 'though a woman may scream or seem to be in lots of pain, she's really just enjoying it all the more.' Either way I decided to try it, and since I do not think my sisters can perform this, I chose you. Simply because this will be all the more painful for both you and Vash." He laughed darkly. "Oh and feel free to scream as loud as you want, let me know how you feel." He smirked and leaned in to bite her neck rather hard as his hand slid up her thigh.  
  
Meryl's eyes widened as she took in a breath. Tears started to flow more down her cheeks "no.." she whimpered. "VAAAAAAASH!!!? HELP ME!!!"  
  
Vash was shot to attention, his headshot to the side; he even had to take a step back as this mental wave hit him. His eyes widened as he stared at the table. ".Meryl..." he snarled and took off upstairs leaving a confused Millie standing by the table, and an angry Knives cursing at the wind outside.  
  
Vash quickly threw off his pajamas and got dressed in his armor and trench coat. He picked up his gun and spun it on his index finger then slid it into its holster. He picked his sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on his face, adjusting them lightly on the bridge of his nose. Then he dashed downstairs calling back "MILLIE STAY HERE!" he received a weak 'ok.' from behind him and he stopped by his brother. "We have to get to the plant.NOW!"  
  
Knives turned to glare sharply at his brother "The plant? That's on the other side of town!" He paused lightly ".. He's there isn't he?" He snarled, "IT was HIM!" he turned towards the large bulb in the distance. "Lets go." He then took off in a sprint towards it.  
  
Vash followed his brother, running along side of him, both kicking up sand as they rushed for the plant.  
  
Note: wow.ok that was a bit uhm.. *Cough* well, I spared you all the details, I am sure you all can figure things out on your own. In any case.. I hope you liked this chapter R&R and such. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. 


	21. Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun or its characters, however I do lay claim to Silas, the evil bastard he is. *Sigh* I know you all hate him now.  
  
Author note: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo thoroughly sorry. I know I've been keeping you people in suspense and anguish for Meryl, please do except my apology.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Meryl slowly grew numb, she felt so vulnerable, and weak. How could this be happening to her? Why? What did she ever do to deserve any of this? Tears ran down her cheeks as she bared the pain and nearly bit through her lower lip. She was losing so much in this instant, she was meant for Vash, not some petty heartless creep.  
  
Silas was enjoying himself greatly, the look of pain in the woman's eyes, the very threat of death as she glared at him and cursed his name, the reaction as he silenced her for it, the screams and moans he every now and then received. He could see why his father preformed such things on others.  
  
Something inside of him started to change, without his consent, he felt himself slipping, and in the back of his mind, he was screaming for release. He snarled as his head was hit was an unexplainable pain. He wrenched back holding his head slightly "what is this.what have you done!?" he screamed at the room, it could have been the plant, or Meryl or anyone outside the room, he wasn't sure. All he knew is it hurt, and he was confused.  
  
Slowly his eye started to burn and the once mismatched eye reverted to a pure gold like its twin. His temperament changed drastically. He held himself upright as his chest heaved and a stunned Meryl watched in horror, as Silas seemed to slip through the pain, unsure of what was going to happen next.  
  
He opened his eyes and gazed down at the woman, his eyes widening at the forced state she was in, and just what he had been doing to her. He immediately removed himself from her and backed up against the wall shaking his head, his eyes wide with fear, guilt and pain. "wha.what have I done." He wrapped his arms tightly about himself and slipped to the floor curling into a ball, he started to sob.  
  
Meryl tilted her head some as she watched the boy in his anguish unsure of what just happened, but her once thoroughly enthralled assailant was now crying over what he had done to her. Somehow, this all didn't make sense, but it almost seemed like the man was a completely different person. That almost child-like innocent look in his eyes as he realized what he had done, that absolute pain that struck those golden orbs before backed off as if burned and crumpled to the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vash kicked in the door to the plant and stood staring at the utter carnage before him. His eyes widened and he took one step back, the scene twisting his stomach. He raised his eyes to the hall before him and reminded himself why he was here. His eyes grew stern and his expression determined as he moved through the dark hall, stepping over the telltale signs of Silas' presence.  
  
Knives raised a brow as Vash hesitated then finally pressed on. As he followed, he took not to the arrangement of various bodies on the floor, all destroyed in a messy manor. He shook his head and sighed "Such a disgraceful display of power, what utter lack of creativity." He frowned "this was a stupid move on his part, leaving such evidence behind."  
  
Vash shook his head "No, he wanted us to find this." he looked around "dammit.we're going to have our hands full these halls wind on forever." He sighed, "You go that way," He pointed to the left. "I'll go this way." Pointing to the right "if you find her let me know." He said tapping his temple.  
  
Knives nodded some and moved in the direction he was pointed. He glared as he passed through the hall, he muttered to himself. "If I find this kid he's going to be screaming for his death." He snickered some ".. then maybe I'll rescue Vash's woman."  
  
Vash looked around frantically poking his head into every room before coming to the end of the hallway where two large doors led to the plant. He pressed his palm to the pad and opened the doors stepping in he examined the large room. He gazed upon his sister within, moved up to the walkway, and pressed his fingers to the warm bulb. "Hello there sis." he got a nod in return, but the woman had a sort of concerned look on her face. He frowned "what troubles you?" she began to show him images of Silas and he nodded "do you know where he went?" she shook her head no. He sighed and nodded "Thank you, you helped me quite a bit." He offered her a smile "don't worry. you won't have to worry about him." With that, he turned to leave touching his temple   
  
Knives quickly grew annoyed as he searched through each room until he finally heard some soft sobbing from a nearby room. He growled and moved to the door kicking open to find Meryl strewn across the desk in a most un- natural pose, and Silas sitting against the wall bawling and hugging his knees. He raised a brow as Vash spoke to him   
  
Vash's eyes widened and he stopped He exclaimed hearing his voice echo in the hall, apparently voicing it as well as sending the message mentally.   
  
Knives winced he glared at the boy and moved towards him, fists clenching "your one twisted bastard you know that, not even I sunk to this level!"  
  
Silas sunk lower into a ball and laced his fingers tightly in his hair. ".I. I ..it wasn't me. I didn't do this.I didn't mean to." He muttered weakly. Knives snarled "Like hell you didn't! Then who did you pathetic excuse for a living being!" he glared and kneeled down taking a large chunk of the boy's hair in his fist and yanking him to his feet. "Stop acting like your fucking innocent! You know I'd beat the snot out of you here but I think my brother would much rather enjoy it once he sees what you've done to his lover!"  
  
Vash came in just as Knives said this and immediately his eyes moved over Meryl. He quickly went to her side noticing the blank look in her eyes. Tears started to form and he bit his lip as he tried to untie her. His brow furrowed and he turned to glare at the boy whom his brother so painfully grasped. "Where are the keys!?"  
  
Knives gave the boy a shake "Answer him damn you!" the boy whimpered "I. I don't know.. I really don't know. Please. I didn't." he was cut off as his head and body bounced back harshly against the wall. Knives promptly searched the boy and found them in his pocket. He tossed them to Vash and glared down upon him. "You don't lie very well in bad situations you know that?"  
  
Vash caught the keys and un-cuffed Meryl. Her wrists were slightly bloody and swollen from struggling. Her body was ruthlessly exposed which Vash gently moved to cover. He felt horrible, this was his fault, she was stolen from him, he did not move to stop it, and this is the result. Once she was no longer exposed, he helped her to sit up. The moment she did, she broke down and clung to Vash, crying painfully into his chest and gripping his jacket. He'd never, ever seen Meryl so weak and in pain, and he never wanted to see it again. He picked her up in his arms and moved to carry her out. ".. Do what you want with him Knives.but don't kill him." He muttered before leaving. "Don't worry Meryl we'll get you home. You'll be ok now."  
  
Meryl buried herself in Vash's coat, half to hide her tears and half to cover what noise would come from the room. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms trying to forget the pain.  
  
Vash ignored the sounds that echoed down the halls shortly after he left Knives to deal with Silas. Somewhere in his heart it felt wrong to let Knives harm the boy, but then again there was a piece of him that wanted the man to learn what he's done. He went back to their hotel and placed Meryl in bed, retrieved a doctor who looked over her wounds and assessed that she could become pregnant. The doctor shook his head "Its too early to tell, you'll have to wait it out." He then left Vash to be alone with her.  
  
Knives soon returned with a battered Silas and cuffed him outside the Inn for the time being. He entered with a worried Millie at his heals and frowned slightly as Vash didn't respond. ".How is she?" He asked mostly worried about his brother.  
  
Vash sighed ".. She'll heal, but the doctor said she.has a possibility of being pregnant." He frowned.  
  
Knives snarled slightly "damn him, why didn't you let me.no never mind, I know why." He sighed.  
  
Millie smiled slightly "Oh, I didn't know you and Meryl sempai were trying for children Mr. Vash."  
  
Knives rolled his eyes "No, that's not wha." he was rudely cut off.  
  
Vash "well ya know I wouldn't call it really trying." he blushes lightly offering her a smile "Could you go get us a wet cloth and some wild turkey?"  
  
Millie nodded "Sure thing." She then disappeared out the door.  
  
Knives raised a brow "What is the alcohol for?"  
  
Vash snickered "For me. I'm going to need some picker-uppers after all this."  
  
Knives shook his head "You know she'll eventually find out."  
  
Vash nodded "I know. but for now its better this way, I know Meryl wouldn't want Millie worrying over her. Beside I don't want to have to hold her off from killing the boy too." He sighed ".Thank you Knives, for.sparing him."  
  
Knives shrugged "He wasn't even attempting to get away, it would have been no fun killing him anyway, it'd be like beating a child to death. Even I'm not that evil."  
  
Vash shook his head "Your not that bad of a person at all Knives, face it, you've changed for the better."  
  
Knives snarled "That's where your sadly mistaken, I haven't changed I'm just laying low until I get my chance, and right now this kids in my way."  
  
Vash sighed "Ok knives.sure." He looked over Meryl and gently squeezed her hand. ".Everything will be Ok Meryl. I promise you."  
  
Knives half gagged at this and sighed leaving the room to allow the other two some privacy. ".. Maybe the kid was telling the truth. It was just like the first time we kicked his ass, he reverted to a child like form, except this time he remained that way." He sighed, "This kid is some mental case. we'll have to be careful, he may revert any time."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it for chapter 21, I hope this helped you somewhat. Hey, I had to throw some sort of Kink into things or it wouldn't be interesting. Besides, it helps you to see into Silas a bit more. He is the proverbial yin and yang. NE way new chap ASAP, I hope. R&R please!!!! 


	22. Puppeteer

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own trigun, yes I do own Silas.  
  
Authors note: ok. I know the last chapter was pretty bad, but I needed a twist, at least I didn't really go into detail folks, I spared you that at least, I'm not that mean. Anywho on with the show.  
  
Vash ended up spending the night sitting next to Meryl's bed, watching her brow furrow and her expression change every now and again. He could see the very pain from perhaps the nightmare that she was reliving in her head, but then her face would relax again and her breathing settle to that of slumber. He sighed and dabbed sweat from her brow and gently held her hand till he too dozed off by her side.  
  
Knives on the other hand stood guard outside of the kid's room all night. At one time he even paced back and forth, keeping his anger concealed. He wanted so bad to go in there and hand that kid his obituary. Why did he even listen to his brother? He scoffed and tossed these thoughts aside then rested back against the wall, his hand clenching and unclenching by his gun.  
  
Silas could not sleep at all. Instead, he sat in the corner of the room they kept him in, and rocked back and forth staring blankly at the floor. He could hear Meryl's screams of pain and hatred repeating in his head. He felt the pleasure his other side had felt, and at the same time the very regret, helplessness and pain, he shared unable to prevent the act. He shook his head "Damn you. Why'd you have to go and so something like that?"  
  
"Me?" he heard a deeper, more malevolent voice echo in his head. "HA! We did this because the Bitch had it coming to her. Vash.yes. he deserved this too."  
  
"Why?" he shook his head "Why did they deserve this I don't understand."  
  
"Don't you remember, they hurt us. The plants and the humans should suffer. The humans especially, they created us, used us like those filthy plants. The plants, well. they should die because they are weak. However, these two. these brothers, they are stronger than most, yes, they are special. They are a threat! And if we weaken them, then it'll only be us.. do you understand?"  
  
"NO! I do not want to do this. The ones who hurt us are dead already because of you, you have killed our sisters and our mother in the process. They did nothing, the plants don't deserve this.. no one does!"  
  
"Your weak.. just like them." The deeper voice spoke. "..I guess I'll just have to make you suffer too." Then the other side of Silas started to take hold again.  
  
"NO! Please.not again!" A cold maniacal laughter could be heard within the various corners of his mind, and slowly that laughter grew louder. There was nothing he could do, though he fought he only lost in the end. A great burning sensation over came him and slowly the other orb returned to deep silver. A snicker curled over the once trembling lips and the tears spilled ceased.  
  
Night fell as swiftly as morning rose and Knives woke to find himself sitting in the hallway outside Silas' door. He groaned and stood then unlocked the door and entered to check on the kid. He found him sitting against the wall and staring off into space. He growled and walked over, he kneeled and gave the kid a good slap across the face "Hey! How was your dreams kid?" he snickered then stood growing serious ".I bet your hungry. do you want anything?"  
  
Silas hardly responded to the slap to his face, other than to move his one eye to stare at Knives. He shook his head and looked away again.  
  
Knives shrugged "Suit yourself.don't say I didn't offer you anything." He turned and walked out kicking the door shut. "Damned bastard." He shook his head and sighed looking down the hall.  
  
Vash came out of Meryl's looking a bit bummed and near walked passed his brother.  
  
Knives raised a brow "Hey." he reached out and caught Vash's shoulder giving his brother a stern look as if to say 'are you ok?' or 'tell me what's going on.'  
  
Vash sighed, ".Meryl's awake, but she's not herself. She's not hungry or anything and will hardly speak."  
  
Knives sighed, "Well you can't expect much from her what she went through.trust me."  
  
Vash nodded "I need a drink."  
  
Knives agreed "Sure. I'll go buy you one." With that the brothers walked down stairs to have themselves a morning brew, and no not coffee.  
  
Silas in the mean time sat thinking to himself, contemplating on what his next move was. He needed to somehow get away from these men. He was cuffed and locked in a room, which when he further inspected it had to be unlocked from the outside, and could be locked from the inside. He shook his head "How foolish do they think I am?"  
  
He shook his head "No.that's not what's going to get me out of here though.." He snickered as a most devious thought crossed his mind. "I'll wait.yes.patience is all I need."  
  
It wasn't long before Knives returned with a rather happy Vash. They went inside to give the kid something to eat or at least a bit to drink for now. Found him sobbing and twisting his wrists in their cuffs. Vash blinked and frowned going over to him and kneeling "Knives, how tight did you put these on him?"  
  
Knives raised a brow like 'why does that matter' "Enough. why?"  
  
Vash frowned "Because their cutting into his skin.." He looked at the wounds and frowned. "Knives where are the keys?"  
  
Knives growled "I have them, why?"  
  
Vash looked at him, eyes a bit peeved "Give them to me."  
  
Knives looked at him incredulously "NO! We can't trust him.."  
  
Vash shook his head and stood "Dammit Knives I'm just going to loosen them a bit."  
  
Knives shook his head "I don't like this." He then dug the keys from his pocket and handed them over.  
  
Vash went over, kneeled to Silas, and reached down to unlock the cuffs. Silas patiently waited then just when the moment was right he twisted sharply and worked the cuffs completely loose so he could pull his hands free. With the blink of an eye he ended up at the door throwing the two off. ".Thank you so much for your hospitality. Now, I'm going to leave you a little present." He snickered and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
Knives cursed "See.. I told you dammit. but NOOoooo got to be mister nice guy even to the man who raped your lover!"  
  
Vash shot Knives a pained and yet rather pissed off look before shoving past him and opening the door. He quickly ran to check on Meryl finding her there and fine, and Millie was curiously wondering the halls, confused. Ok, so they were fine, what present was he talking about? What was he going to do next?  
  
From below, the sound of screams and gunshots could be heard as the carnage started. Vash and Knives both made a run for the stairs. "Millie stay here and watch over Meryl for me!" Vash yelled as he disappeared downstairs. Millie just gave an unsure nod, a yawn, turned, and went into Meryl's room.  
  
Vash's eyes widened at the carnage, a group of men, a small family, a waitress and the bar tender were dead. In blood on the wall it said ".. For you.Vash." There was a blood trail leading outside. In the sand it wrote, "I forgot something of mine." Vash's discarded gun lay near a body of a young boy.  
  
Vash then realized that his gun had indeed been taken. Knives followed what Vash had done and realized his too had been taken again. He later found it bloodied and near a man who's head had been smashed in with it, empty of all its rounds. There were bodies strewn all over town, blood everywhere. How could he have done such a thing in just a matter of minutes? They left one clue, they all lead back to the plant.  
  
Silas had only began to realize the sort of pain his body was in after he started walking through the halls of the plant to set up his trap for each of the men, knowing they'd trail him in order to recapture and perhaps kill him. That dammed Knives did a fairly good job at mangling his body, but with all the people he'd killed, the pain no longer bothered him. No, like a vampire that feeds on blood to heal, he fed on death to soothe his pain.  
  
Knives burst in first and started to reload his gun with one of the extra cartridges he always carried and moved in. Vash followed close behind and found the same bodies as before still strewn across the floor. "What is his obsession with this particular location?" Knives asked.  
  
Vash shrugged "He said he left something of his behind. What could that be?"  
  
Silas stepped out from around a corner "That gentlemen. would be my sniper. I didn't get a chance to show you what it does." he turns and fires at Knives.  
  
Knives manages to dodge partially, but he's still grazed by the bullet. Vash manages to pull off a few shots, but they miss the retreating Silas. The two then follow their little problem through the halls.  
  
As they progressed deeper into the plant things started to become more ominous. Soon they came to a branch in the plants main corridor. Therefore, they made a choice and split up.  
  
Knives moved easily down the left side of the corridor and went through every room. The final room was of course the plant room, so he cautiously entered it moving in with grace and waving his gun left to right sweeping across the room just in case. When he actually paused to look at the bulb he realized that the once warm blue it gave off was now a deep crimson in color. The plant within was floating lifelessly, its eyes wide with fear. Knives' eyes widened in horror as he dropped to his knees, unaware of the two doors closing behind him, locking him within. Then, all the systems shut down, and all went black.  
  
Vash found himself wondering down a normal looking corridor, normal at least until it wound up ending abruptly with no doors but one to his right. He tilted his head and slowly went to open the door. He peered inside seeing nothing but darkness, and as he stepped forward to enter, the lights went out. Behind him, the door creaked shut and locked. From here however Vash could no longer tell which way was out.  
  
Suddenly the smell of death started to swarm in on him, and as he took a few steps, he heard the light squish of something wet on the floor. One more step led him to stepping on something rather solid. He pulled his foot back and attempted at peering through the darkness. Slowly he reached out and felt someone's face, his eyes widened some at the warmth of it "hello?" he asked. Then a light flickered on, and the very display that Vash saw sent him reeling back. He fell away from whom he touched and onto the floor; his coat soaked the blood up quickly, his hands becoming covered with it. The room was filled with the bodies of the innocent towns people. A few were hanging from the ceilings; eyes open with fear, gazing at him. The rest covered the floor, their blood filling the gaps with crimson puddles. Vash's worst nightmare was being played out to him, and he could no longer hold in his incredible repulsion. He screamed painfully as tears started to fill his eyes.  
  
On the other side Knives was dealing with his own demons as something weighted down his wrists. Then he could feel his arms being pulled in either direction, the sound of heavy chain could be heard echoing in the great room. Then figures all around him started to become illuminated. Large angry looking figures of human men and women, they all looked down on him in disgust They muttered back and forth to each other about Knives. Suddenly he started developing bruises, and wounds. Cuts appeared over his body and pain wracked him. He felt a punch connect with his face, a kick strike his gutt. Then, he found himself reduced to his child form, and he became the small, battered and lost child from his past. "No.leave me alone.I. I won't be weakened."  
  
Flashes started raining in on him, he saw himself being forced to labor like his brothers and sisters. Felt their pain, felt their fatigue and sadness. He was going through it all and he was powerless to fight back, he hated it, but he could not do anything to stop it. He'd become what he most feared, weak. He had lost his dominance to the race he hated most of all, humans.  
  
Silas sat back in the control room, watching the men's anguish on the screens of the surveillance cameras. He snickered as the two writhed in their own individual anguish. It was quite simple really, to figure out what each mans weakness was when you have had all night to read their minds as they slept. In truth, they were seeing extremely vivid illusions; ones like Legato could have produced if he had wanted to. But then, having plant blood sort of helped to boost the effects as well.  
  
So as Silas watched he controlled the strings, like a puppeteer. He concentrated on each intricate detail of the torture he put the two through and laughed as he slowly broke them both down. Soon, yes. Soon he would have them weakened so he could kill them, then. No one would get in his way.  
  
Alright that's it for this chapter, and I'm telling you, I did warn you well of the content of this story. *points to rating it has* Anywho. Enjoy! Oh and don't worry, Silas will get his eventually. .. Maybe.. *Snicker* R&R!! 


End file.
